Tangled AU
by DrakesChick
Summary: So yeah I figured I'd give this a shot. This isn't a crossover it's just me writing about my OTP in one of my favorite Disney movies. So young Princess Barbara Gordon was taken from her parents. Now she's 18 and wants achieve her dream. When she stumbles across wanted thief, Dick Grayson, she takes her chances with breaking the rules. Little do they know the wild journey in store!
1. Summary and Prelude

**Hi guys! Yeah I know a new story right! Well some of my amazing readers said that if I wrote a Tangled AU for Young Justice Dick/Babs you would read it. Well here it is! It will be like the amazing movie Tangled but I'm going to put more scenes in here that weren't in the movie and I'm going to give it my own little twist and it will have it's moments. For example Flynn Ryder's really name will be Dick Grayson and Barbara is just going to be called Barbara instead of Rapunzel but she's going to have the long ass blonde hair…don't worry she'll be a red head again at the end. Oh and Gotham is a really nice place in this story…it's the kingdom after all. The story will also switch P.O.V. sometimes. **

**So who's everyone going to be?**

**Flynn Ryder=Dick Grayson obviously.**

**Rapunzel=Barbara Gordon**

**Pascal=Tim Drake**

**Maximus=Jason Todd**

**King=James Gordon**

**Queen=Barbara Gordon Sr.**

**Gang at the Snuggly Duckling=The JLA**

**And last but not least Mother Gothel=Ra's Al Ghul!**

**So as usual guys I don't own anything!**

**Omniscient (18 Years Ago)**

In a kingdom far far away known as Gotham there was a young king and queen. King James and Queen Barbara were an amazing king and queen and loved their people but they always wanted something more, a family. Finally the queen became with child and everyone in the kingdom rejoiced. That was until the queen fell very very ill. Everyone from the kingdom was out on the search for something to help heal the queen.

Rumor had it that there was a mystical flower somewhere just outside the kingdom that could heal anyone. The flower had a beautiful yellow color to it and it was almost enchanting. Well no one found it because there was an old man named Ra's al Ghul who came across the flower over 200 years ago and kept it hidden for himself. To make this magical flower work he would hum a very soft song and within seconds he would be turned back into a young healthy young man.

One day after Ra's had made his transformation to his younger self he heard one of the kingdom's search parties and quickly covered up his most cherished possession with a hidden cover he made. When he quickly turned to leave Ra's unknowingly knocked the cover off and sprinted into the woods. The soldiers came across the flower and let out joyous cheers and gently dug the flower out of the ground. Ra's turned around and noticed the men stealing _his _flower. The men quickly rushed back to the boats to sail across the lake to their quiet town of Gotham with Ra's following closely behind.

The second the boat hit land the soldiers sprinted up to the castle. They had giant smiles on their faces as they swung the door open and showed the king the mystical yellow flower that they found. King James quickly ordered the soldiers to get a bowl of warm water. He gently plucked the flower away from its root and placed it into the bowl of warm water and sprinted to his wife's side. "They found it." He whispered happily into his wife's ear as he brought the bowl, with the now crushed flower to her lips. She slowly drank it down and drifted off to sleep.

A couple of weeks later a beautiful baby girl with shiny blonde hair was born. For two weeks the king and queen stayed by their new born baby's side. "She's beautiful just like her mother." James whispered as he kissed his wife's forehead and grabbed a beautiful jeweled crown that glistened when the light hit it from off of the table.

"That she is." Barbara said with a smirk as she coddled the baby.

"Our little Barb is going to be an amazing princess." James cooed as he placed the crown on Princess Barbara's head.

"Just wait till you have princes come to ask for her hand. Maybe there will be a nice boy from Metropolis or Star City." Queen Barbara said with a chuckle.

"Well that won't be for a long time," King James said in a serious tone as he grabbed baby Barbara from his wife and started to rock her, "Besides they will be to afraid because I am the head of the police." He said softly as he lightly tickled his little girl's feet. Barbara giggled out happily and grabbed her dad's auburn mustache. He let out a chuckle, "That's my little girl." He said happily as Queen Barbara took their daughter back.

"I do find it a little odd that our baby was born with such long hair…that hardly ever happens." The queen said as she gently placed baby Barbara into her basinet and turned on her mobile. The baby giggled happily as she lifted her hands up to grab the dangling starts as they went in a circle over and over again. "Come James let us get ready for bed." Queen Barbara said with a smile as she grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away from the baby's basinet.

"Goodnight my beautiful baby girl." The queen whispered as she kissed her now sleeping baby's forehead.

"See you in the morning my little princess." James whispered and he also gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

Little did they both know that would be the last time they would see their child. Little did they know that an evil old man was watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike and steal some of the child's hair so he could continue to stay young. He quietly tip toed into the king and queen's bedroom and went over to the sleeping baby's crib. A diabolical smirk grew across his lips as he lifted up some of Barbara's long blonde hair and began to hum his little tune. Barbara's hair glowed bright like the sun and Ra's started to become young again. With one quick move he cut a little section of Barbara's hair but it quickly changed to a beautiful shade of auburn and Ra's turned back to his old self. "You will be mine now child." Ra's said quietly as he picked Barbara out of her crib. As he made his way to the window he tripped over the table and the king and queen both jumped out of bed. The only thing they saw was Ra's quickly put his cape on and then he and their baby girl vanished right before their very eyes.

The queen let out a startled scream and ran for the window but they were already gone, "James she's been taken!" She said in a hysterical tone as she ran over to her husband. Her legs buckled out and James caught her and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry Barbara we will get little Barb back." James whispered quietly into his wife. No matter how hard they looked, to this day they have not found their beautiful little girl. Each year when her birthday passes they light a lantern and release it up into the sky hoping it will lead her home again.

Ra's took the child in and treated her like his own. He had always wanted a daughter but never had one. He had grown a bond with this child he had taken from the king and queen. Ra's told Barbara that she could never leave the tower. People on the outside world would steal her and use her for the magical power that her beautiful blonde hair possessed. No matter how hard Ra's tried Barbara would always look out the window and gaze into her stars. Her favorite night was on her birthday because there would be tons of odd looking lights float in the sky, and only on her birthday. One day she would see what these odd lights were.

Well now that we've heard the story of Barbara lets talk about Richard. Richard Grayson was born in a travelling circus. At the age of 10 during one of his parents' acts they fell to their death. Richard was left with the local orphanage for 5 years. He was the kid that would steal to help the smaller boys survive. One boy that he grew close to over his years there was a boy who was just a small toddler when he arrived. His name was Damian and everyone would ask if Dick was Damian's older brother. Damian was always attached to Dick's leg. Sadly Damian was adopted during Dick's third year at the orphanage. That didn't stop him from reading stories to the smaller boys and giving them a little bit of hope.

The little boys would always beg him to read them the story of Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was a rich man who would dress up and protect innocent people. He would give to the poor and he was very good with the ladies. Dick would like to imagine on some days that Bruce Wayne, if he was real, was his mentor. So on Dick's fifteenth birthday he snuck out of the orphanage and escaped. He sadly didn't take after his idol though. He would gang up with random people and commit robberies from Coast City all the way to Gotham. All Dick has ever wanted was to be rich and have things all to himself.

Who would have thought that fate would lead these two on an amazing journey together?

**Ok guys do you think I should just scrap this or continue with it…yeah so I have tons of stuff planned for this and it's going to be the two days like in the movie…if anything I'll end up doing three days but whatever. Anyway what do you think and don't worry the original team is going to show up to…well that is if I continue this story ;) So anyway please tell me what you thought of it and sorry for any of the tense changes…I'm really tired and I've been studying my but off and this idea has been picking at my brain for like two months now. Oh and Dick and Barbara are also 18 in this story…I know Flynn and Rapunzel have an age difference but I don't care. **


	2. Typical Day In the Life of Dick and Babs

**Thank you all so much for favoriting and commenting! So I've decided to continue with this story. So yeah I changed my mind the people in the Snuggly Duckling are going to be Batman's rogue gallery. Oh and I know it's weird I had Ra's be Mother Gothel but I figured he's been obsessed with immortality since he was first created. By the way Ra's isn't going to be like Mother Gothel in a lot of ways. I mean Mother Gothel is obsessed with looks and stuff. Ra's just wants to say young he doesn't really care what he looks like, so he doesn't down Babs on her appearance. Oh and someone asked about Tim…Tim is Pascal in this story hehehehe **

**Ok anyway I don't own anything! **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**The Tower, 8:23 AM**

My gaze goes around the room, "Tim where are you?" I asked as I tip toes around the room. "I hope you know that I'm going to find you, you little ninja." I say with a small giggle as I notice him blending in with one of my paintings on the wall. "Come on Tim where are you?" I ask in an innocent tone. I see him giggle and I tap his shoulder. He lets out a startled noise and changes back into his scaly green self. "So let's see I've beaten you to many times for you to catch up." He just crosses his arms and huffs, "But it's ok Timmy I still love you." I say with a smile as I rub right under his chin. He changes from green to red and I start to giggle.

"Barbara?" I hear father say from outside.

"Quick Tim hide!" I say quickly as I run over to the window and hang my long blonde hair over the hook. Tim quickly climbs up onto the banister and runs up and then runs into my room.

I start to pull on my hair and after a minute father appears in the window, "How are you Barbara?" Father asks as he kisses my forehead and takes his robe off. It reveals his weapons of choice for his 'job'. He takes his sword off from around his harness and looks at me. The familiar streaks of grey are starting to dust his mustache and sides of his hair.

"Well you see I'm doing just fine. So today I baked and read and-" I begin to say but he cuts me off, "That's very nice Barbara but could you do me a favor and hum for me? You know how much that soft tune makes me feel better."

"Of course father." I say with a smile as I grab my chair and then his. I place them down and grab my brush. I hand it to him and start to hum my tune softly as he quickly brushes it. When I turn back to look at him he is young again.

"Now Barbara what else were you saying?" Dad asks as he stands up and walks over to the mirror.

"Well you see father my birthday is in two days." I say nervously as I rub my feet against the floor.

"Ah yes I do believe it is your birthday soon." He says with a smile, "Have you figured out what you wanted me to get you this year?"

"Um actually I have." I say quietly as I bite my lip.

"What would that be?" He asks curiously as he sits down and takes his boots.

"Iwanttoseethelanterns!" I say as I throw my hands in the air.

"One more time." Father says as he puts his hand behind his ear.

"I want to see the lanterns." I say in a serious tone as I cross my arms.

"No." He says as he stands up and puts his boots under the table in the kitchen.

"Why?" I ask in an upset tone. "I'm going to be 18!"

"Barbara we have gone over this a million times." Father says as he turns the sink on and washes his hands.

"But it's what I want." I say in a serious tone.

"For the last time the answer is no Barbara think of something else." He says in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Because you can't leave!" He snaps and my eyes widen. He turns around and frowns as he puts his hands on my shoulders, "It's a horrible world out there Barbara and I would be upset if anything happened to you." He says and he moves his hand away from my shoulder and taps my chin up.

"Father with what you do…aren't you technically one of the bad people out there?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"No I try and stop evil…anyway I've seen horrible things out there and you wouldn't be able to handle yourself out there. You will get eaten alive."

"No I won't." I say in an annoyed tone as I roll my eyes, "You act as if I'm 4."

"You aren't going outside. Get that through that thick skull of yours. Someone will take you and use you for your powers. Besides there are terrible things out there like large bugs, men with point teeth, cannibals, roughians and thugs!" He says as he throws his hands in the air and makes horns.

"Seriously?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Yes and they will come after you especially all the evil animals that are out there." He says and I cower back a little bit. He pulls me into a hug, "Don't worry daughter I will keep you protected…as long as you stay here with me."

"Yes father." I say with a small smile.

"That's my little flower." He says with a smile and he kisses my forehead. He sits back down and slips his boots back on.

"You're going back out?" I ask in a curious tone.

"Yes I am." He says as he grabs his robe and throws it over his shoulders, "Someone has to get us food." He says with a small smile.

"Come back safe." I say with a smile.

"I will." He says as I throw my hair over the hook and father slides down. When he leaves I pull my hair back into the tower and an annoyed sigh passes my lips as I slam the window shut.

"Father thinks he can tell me what to do." I say in an annoyed tone as I start to march around the tower and puff out my chest. Tim hops up onto my shoulder from the banister and I chuckle as he does the same thing I just did. "Very good Tim." I say with a smile as I take him off of my shoulder and hold him in my hands. "I hope you know you are the only one that I can really talk to." I say with a small smile and I kiss him on the top of the head. Tim just smiles and rubs his head against my cheek. "What do you think of another round of hide and go seek?" I ask with a smirk and Tim shakes his head and glares at me. "Ok fine what do you want to do?" I ask curiously and he points his tail to the window. "That's a no go little man." He just pouts and I chuckle, "Come on I'll read you a story."

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Gotham, 8:15 AM**

My gaze goes out to the beautiful kingdom that's around me. The wind blows through my shaggy ebony locks and a smirk forms across my lips. _Some day I'll own a place just like this and it will be all mine. _"Grayson!" Barry says in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah sorry." I murmur as I quickly walk over to them.

"What were you looking at pretty boy?" Hal asks as he runs a hand through his short brunette hair.

"I was looking at what type of island I want to get with my money." I say with a smirk as Barry hands me a rope. I quickly tie it around my waist as Hal lifts the skylight window out of place.

"Just don't get caught and you can buy all the islands you want." Hal mumbles as he and Barry grab hold of the rope and lower me down slowly into the main room of the castle.

My gaze goes to my prize, the crown of the long lost princess. The light hits it and the gems glisten around the room, "Come to daddy." I whisper softly as I lift the crown from its soft lavender pillow. One of the guards sneezes, "Bless you." I say with a smirk and the boys start to pull me up.

"Thanks." The guard says and he shrugs his shoulders. By the time I'm out of there I hear the guards screaming.

"Nice job pretty boy." Barry mumbles as we jump off of the roof of the castle. We sprint over to the bridge and run over it as fast as we can. My heart starts to beat faster and faster.

"This way!" Hal says and we take a corner. We keep running for a minute and then we come to a giant rock wall.

"Look what you did!" Barry says in an annoyed tone as he slaps Hal.

"Guys stop." I say as I adjust my raggedy old satchel. "Both of you can give me a boost and then I'll help you up. Then we can get away from the stupid cops."

Hal and Barry exchange a quick glance, "Give us the satchel first." Barry says as he crosses his arms.

"Seriously guys! Come on we've been through so much together." I say in a tone of disbelief. _Dang that plan didn't work. _"Fine whatever let's just hurry." I say as I hand Barry the satchel. He hooks it to his belt and stands on the bottom while Hal stands on his shoulders.

"Hurry up!" Barry hisses in an annoyed tone.

"Right away." I say with a smirk as I quickly unloop the satchel and hide it in my blue vest. I climb up Barry and then Hal.

"Hell up pretty boy!" Hal says as he sticks his hand up to me.

"You see I'd love to help you guys out but," I say and I take the satchel out of my vest, "my hands are full boys."

I sprint into the forest, "Grayson!" I hear Hal and Barry yell.

"Morons." I say with a smirk and I come across a wanted picture of me. I rip it off of the tree and let out an annoyed sigh as I shove it into my satchel. _They can never get my nose right. _I hear a horse whiney and when I turn around I see at least 5 cops on horses charging towards me. "Crap." I mumble as I start to sprint down the small road. There is a giant tree in the middle of the road. I jump and flip off of the log. "Take that." I say with a smirk as I look over my shoulder.

Four of the cops stop but the head guy, who has hated my guts for years, jumps it and is still chasing after me, "You've got to be kidding me." I mumble under my breath. _Slade Wilson the cop that hates my guts. The only thing that has happened to him that isn't my fault is the eye patch. I've never been able to get the full story on what happened…something about a bar fight…_

"I'll get you Grayson!" He yells as he shakes his fist.

"Keep telling yourself that Wilson." I say with a smirk. I see a low tree branch and jump up and grab it. I quickly pull myself up and when he goes by I drop down and kick him off of the horse. I sit down and flick the reigns. "Come on horse let's go!" I say with a smirk and the horse stops dead in its tracks, "Don't do this to me now you stupid pea brained horse." I mumble. He notices the satchel and starts to snap at it. "Knock it off!" I snap in an annoyed tone. The stupid horse gets a hold of my satchel and starts to pull on it. "Give it back!" I yell as I yank on the satchel and the horse starts to move in circles. "You stupid horse you aren't getting my satchel!" I pull the satchel hard enough and he lets go. He lifts his back legs and sends me flying off of him. When I'm in mid air the satchel flies out of my hands. I land and my face slides against the ground and dirt gets into my mouth. I look up and notice the horse running for the log that the satchel is hanging off of.

I grab him by the back legs and pull the white horse with black hair to the ground, "Mine!" I say as I run towards the log. Suddenly the horse bites the back of my leg and drags me to the ground. "I don't think so pony." I say as I climb onto the log and climb under it. The stupid albino horse notices and tries to slam its hooves on my fingers so I let go of the log. "Missed me flea bag." I say with a smirk as I grab the satchel. Suddenly there is a snap noise and the horse and I look at each other. The log snaps off of the side of the cliff and I cling onto the log for dear life. I let out a startled scream and the log hits a rock sticking out on the way down. The log snaps in half and I fall on the right side while the horse falls on the left. I grab onto a tree while I'm falling and pull myself onto the branch. "That was to close for comfort." I mumble as I flip off of the tree. The sound of the horse's hooves echo around me and I notice a wall of vines. I push some of the vines aside and notice that it's blocking off an entrance. I quickly move inside and get small cuts from some of the pickies that are on the vines. My gaze goes around the cave and I notice that there is light coming from the other side. I quickly rush over to it and it's another wall of vines. I push past them and notice a random tower standing right next to a small stream. "Finally a place I can relax in." I say as I quietly walk over to the tower. The wind blows and the trees start to sway and blow some leaves around. A small smirk forms across my lips as the wind lightly brushes against my skin.

I finally reach the tower and pull out two arrows from my bag, "Note to self if I ever see Artemis again I should give her these back." I mumble quietly as I jab them into the tower and start to climb my way up. My muscles start to burn on the way up. _This sucks because I haven't done this in a while. _I finally reach the top and open up the window. I roll inside and then look around the room. "Wow this is a cute place." I say with a small chuckle, "It looks like little elves would live here or something." My gaze goes to the satchel and a giant smile grows across my features, "Alone at last." I say happily and suddenly I'm hit on the back of the head with something cold and metal. My vision starts to blur and then I hit the floor. I look up and notice a girl with blonde hair standing there but then everything goes black.

**Well there you guys have it…I just wanted to thank everyone who has faved, alerted, or commented on this story. You have no idea how much it means to me ;) And if you didn't notice I mentioned Artemis so they others will appear in the story…but who they are is for me to know and for you to find out :) Anyway up please forgive typos and review…don't worry some Dick and Babs moments will be coming up soon…the only problem is I can't think of what Babs should ask Ra's to get her for her birthday so he leaves for a few days. Oh and Ra's is a bounty hunter and goes after escaped murderers. Well thanks guys and have an amazing day/night…whatever it is in your time zone. **


	3. So You Want To See The Lanterns?

**Hi guys! Yeah I'm back with an update for my Tangled AU! Ok thank you so much to everybody who has faved or commented on this story. All your kind words bring a smile to my face :) Oh and I'm changing it…this is a day before Babs's birthday ok ;)**

**Anyway yeah so now we get to see Dick/Babs first interaction ;)**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**The Tower, 8:38 AM**

A startled yelp passes my lips as I look at the person in my tower that I just hit over the head with a frying pan. "Tim what did I just do?" I ask in a frantic tone as I throw my hands in the air, "Oh please don't be dead." I say as I kneel down and move closer towards him. I slowly see his chest move up and down, "Oh thank goodness I'm not a killer." I say with a small smile. Tim runs over to him and starts to poke him with his tail. "I don't think that's going to work buddy." I say as I pick him up and put him on my shoulder. My gaze goes back to the boy that looks like he's my age.

I push some of his shaggy ebony hair behind his ear and feel heat rush up to my cheeks, "He's so handsome." I say quietly. He has beautiful cream colored skin and even though he is knocked out he has this cute smirk on his face. Suddenly his eyelids open to reveal his beautiful blue eyes that look like the night sky. Before he can say anything I smack him with the frying pan again. "Oh my God that was scary!" I say as I put my hand on my chest. "Tim what am I going to do with him?" I ask as I stand up and take a few steps away from the unconscious boy lying on my floor. He points his tail towards the closet, "Tim you are a genius!"

I open up the closet door and walk back over to the cute unconscious boy on my floor. I wrap my arms under his and lift him up a little bit. I start to drag him across the room towards the closet. I can feel his muscle on his arms while I drag him, "Tim he's really muscular." I say and Tim sends me a disapproving look, "What I was just saying." I say as I shrug my shoulders. I lay the boy against the closet, "But now how do I get him in?"

I wrap my hair around his arms and climb up onto the small rafters in the tower. "Here's to hoping this works Tim." I say quietly as I start to pull up on my hair. The boy lifts up and his head hangs low, "He kinda looks like a puppet." I say with a smirk as I start to swing my hair. _I have to be very gentle. _His body starts to rock and I lift him off of the ground. With one quick pull his body flies into the closet and I jump down and quickly close the door. I start to walk away but I get jerked back. When I turn around I notice that my hair is still stuck in the door. "You've got to be kidding me." I mumble under my breath as I open up the door. Suddenly the mysterious boy's body falls on top of me and I fall on the ground. His face is right on the side of mine and I feel heat rising up to my cheeks. "This is so awkward." I whisper to myself.

Tim runs over and pushes himself against the boy but it doesn't have any affect, "Thanks Tim but I honestly don't think you are going to do any good." I say and I push on the boy's chest and push him off of me. He falls back into the closet with his legs hanging out.

"This kid is going to be the death of me Tim." I mumble under my breath as I bend the boy's legs so he fits into the closet. I close the door quickly and put my rocking chair in front of it. "Ha that should keep him locked in there."

I turn my head and notice the satchel that the boy that climbed into the tower was holding earlier. "Should I look inside?" I ask Tim as I slowly walk over to the bag.

He nods his head happily and I pick the bag up. I pull out its contents and a find a beautiful diamond tiara. The light glistens on it and the tiara sparkles. I walk over to the mirror and put it on top of my head. "What do you think Tim?" I ask as I look down at him and he shakes his head. "I don't know I kinda like it." I say with a small smile. My gaze goes back to the closet, "Well on the bright side Tim I can prove to father that I can handle myself. After all I took a guy that's taller than me down." I say with a smirk.

"Barbara!" I hear father yell from outside the window.

"Oh crud." I say as I take the tiara off and put it in the satchel. I quickly throw the satchel in the flower pot next to the closet, "Coming father!" I yell as I quickly run over to the window and throw my hair over the hook. About a minute passes and father swings off of my hair and hops into the tower.

"Hello darling." Father says as he kisses me on the forehead. "I brought us back corn." He says with a smile as he puts his satchel on the table and starts to take the corn out.

"Thank you father…oh but I have a surprise." I say with a smile as I start to walk towards the closet.

"And what would this surprise be?" Father asks in an enthused tone as he turns around and looks at me.

"Well you see it's about tomorrow." I say as I bite my lip.

"Barbara it better not be about leaving…I thought we understood each other." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Well I did listen father but I can prove I can handle myself out there." I say in a peppy tone as I put my hand on the rocking chair.

"Barbara you can't handle yourself out there." He says in a serious tone.

"Dad just listen for a second." I say as I go to move the chair away from the door.

"Barbara you are not leaving!" Father says and his voice booms throughout the whole tower. My eyes widen a little bit and I slowly drop my hand off of the chair. Dad sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Barbara I'm sorry it's just…" He says and his voice dies down. My gaze goes back to the closet. _I'm seeing those lanterns one way or another…sorry dad. _

"Um its fine…I just wanted to tell you what I wanted for my birthday." I say as I bite my lip.

"And what would that be flower?" He asks as he looks at me and crosses his arms.

"Remember the place where you got me my cute baby bat stuffed animal?" I say as I take a few steps towards him.

"Yes I bought you that in Central City." He says as he tilts his head a little bit.

"Well mine ripped and I can't fix him…he's beyond repair and I want another one." I say in a serious tone.

"Barbara that's a three day trip." He says as he puts his hands on my shoulders. I look up at him and give him puppy eyes and pout my lip a little bit. He sighs and smirks, "Will you be alright if I'm gone for that long?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Of course dad if I'm here I know no one can get to me." I say and my gaze goes to the closet again.

"Ok I'll set off as soon as possible…just pack me some food and I'll be on my way." He says and I nod my head.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Tower, 9:30 AM **

My eyes slowly open. There is a throbbing pain in my skull, "Ugh what hit me?" I mumble to myself and I try to get out of the chair I'm in. I can't get up and when I look down I'm tied to the chair in what looks like _hair?!_ "Oh my God is this…hair?" I ask in a disturbed tone. I start to move around to try to break free.

"Yeah you aren't going to get out of there like that." A female voice says and I look around the room. My gaze follows the trail of hair and I see a girl hanging up in the rafters.

"What?"

She hops down and steps forward. She has these beautiful green eyes and she is holding a frying pan. _That must be what she hit me with. _"I said you aren't going to get out of there like that."

"Is this your hair?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Duh." She says and she takes a step towards me.

"So beautiful what's your name?" I ask curiously with a smirk. "I'm Dick Grayson."

"Name's Barbara." She says as she crosses her arms.

"Hey Babs why don't you let me out of your hair?" I ask as I try to lean back in the chair.

"One don't call me Babs and two I'll let you go when you tell me what you want with my hair." She says in a serious tone as she shoves the frying pan in my face.

"I don't know what you are talking about Babs the only thing I want to do is get out of your hair." I say as I fidget in the chair again.

"So…you don't want my hair?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Why would I want your hair? The only thing I'd be able to do with it is probably braid it." I say as I shake my head, "Now could you please let me go so I can leave with my satchel." I say and then I look around, "Oh my God where is my satchel?" I ask in a frantic tone. _I seriously lost it?!_

"Only I know and you will never find it." Babs says with a smirk. _You know if she wasn't hiding my satchel I would find her extremely attractive. I mean the cute bridge of freckles across her nose and those innocent eyes…dang it Grayson stop and concentrate. _My gaze goes around the room and I notice a flower pot with my satchel sticking out of it.

"Babs hate to break it to you but it's in that flower pot isn't it." I say with a smirk and suddenly she slaps me across the face with the frying pan and everything goes black.

My eyes jolt open and I look to the left and the little frog or whatever has its tongue in my ear, "Oh stop that!" I snap and I shrug my shoulder so he falls off.

"Ok Grayson now you'll never find it." She says with a smirk.

"Oh come on I've never done anything to you!" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry I'll give you your satchel back but I want to make a deal." She says as she pulls on her hair and walks closer to me.

"And what would that be Babs?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well you see I've come up with the idea I can trust you," She says and I cut her off, "That's not really a smart idea." I mumble under my breath.

"You see Grayson if you don't help me you are never going to find that precious satchel of yours. I mean you can look for years and you'll never find it without my help." She says as she pulls forward and grabs the back of my neck. She looks me dead in the eye, "So do we have a deal?"

"What am I even agreeing to?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Look over here." She says as she lets go of me and walks over to this painting on the wall. "I want to see this." She says and I examine the picture, "Oh you mean that lantern thing that they do for the lost princess."

"Yeah that." She says and she hops down. "So do we have a deal?" She asks as she walks closer to me.

"So wait all I have to do is take you to see the lanterns, get you back here, and then you'll give me back my satchel?" I ask curiously.

"I promise." She says in a serious tone and I see the frog or whatever on her shoulder nods its head. _Promise yeah that's a word I never believe. _"And when I make a promise I never break it." She says in a serious tone. _When she's serious she's kinda cute. _

"Ok Babs whatever I'll take you to see the lanterns." I say with a shrug.

"Yay thank you thank you!" She says happily as she starts to untie me from her hair. I stand up and adjust my vest.

"So are we leaving?" I ask curiously as I make my way towards the window.

"Um yeah." She says with a small smile. I lean over the window and notice my two arrows sticking into the bricks. I swing down and grab on to them and start to climb down.

"Babs are you coming?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Um yeah Grayson give me a minute." She says and suddenly she throws her hand out the window.

"That's a lot of hair." I say quietly as I continue to climb down. Suddenly she slides down on her hair and I notice the little frog on her shoulder. I hop down and notice she is hanging onto her hair for dear life. "Are you going to let go?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"Um yeah." She says and she drops down. She starts to wiggle her downs in the grass, "This is just how I thought it would be!" She exclaims happily and she runs towards the little river and step in it. She splashes some water in the air and then at me. I just smirk and splash some back at her and she lets out a happy scream.

"Don't start a fight you don't want to finish." I say with a smirk and she runs out of the river. She sprints towards the little cave that I came in through from and I just follow after her. _This is one weird girl…but I think I can get used to her…after all it will help me get my satchel back. _

**Hey guys so there you have it chapter two. Don't worry I have a few little adventures planned for them…if you have a cute scene that you think should have happened in the movie or whatever you can tell me and I'll try to fit it in here…um anyway thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought ;) Until next time guys! **


	4. Oh Great Not You Guys

**Guys…aksldoiasdnfasdgoinasdgadkgn oigdn I'm getting really tired of Cartoon Network's shit! Um anyway yeah my parents wanted to watch Tangled last night lol. Um anyway thank you to everyone who commented :* **

**I don't own anything…oh and anyway for a later chapter do you think I should have Babs sing the song instead of humming it? I mean I don't want it to be to much like the movie but um I just don't know at this point!**

**Btw the Snuggly Duckling is going to be called Arkham Pub. **

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Forest, 10:01 AM**

I start to skip around and jump up and down, "This is so exciting!" I say happily as I jump into a pile of leaves.

"You seem to be excited about being out of there." Dick says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh trust me I am!" I say happily as I get up from the leaf pile and I notice a dark green bush with beautiful purple and yellow flowers all over it. I run over to it and start to smell the flowers. "I never want to go back!" I say happily and I take a step away from the flowers and notice Dick leaning against the tree.

"What you aren't going to take one?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Well won't it die?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Oh it will be fine." Dick says and he plucks one of the purple ones off of the bush and puts it in my hair.

I smile slightly and start to walk again, "I do feel kinda bad thought…I mean I left father…I've never lied to him before." I say and I run my fingers through my hair.

"It can't be that-" Dick begins to say but I cut him off, "Oh trust me it is!"

"Come on lets go do something else to get you to think about something else Babs." He says and he walks in front of me. We start to climb up to a hill and when we get to the top I look at Dick and smirk, "Last one to the bottom is a loser!" I say happily as I lie down and roll down the hill. My hair wraps all around me and when I reach the bottom I start to giggle. I back up towards where Dick is and I notice that he is doing cartwheels down the hill. _Where did he learn to do that?_

"This is the best day ever!" I say happily as I run over to Dick.

"Come on Babs let's head towards the kingdom." He says and I frown.

"Grayson am I a bad person?" I ask sadly as I look away from him.

"No…why would you think that?" He asks with a frown.

"Well you see I've lied to my father…this could kill him…he says I'm his reason to live." I say quietly.

"Tell you what I'll make a deal with you Babsy." He says with a smirk and he warps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. Tim hops on my shoulder and glares at Dick.

"What's the deal?" I ask as I narrow my eyes and glare at him.

"Well I'm no Doctor Phil here," He begins to say but I cut him off, "Who?"

"Never mind," He says as he shakes his head, "But you seem like you are arguing with yourself. Sure your dad will probably be heart broken when he finds out you went on a crazy adventure with some kid you've never met before but heck Babs it's part of growing up."

"Really?" I ask as I twist my head.

"Yup…even though your dad will probably have his heart and soul crushed because his daughter didn't listen to him." He says and he looks away from me.

"Crushed?" I whisper as I bite lip.

"Yup." He says and then he smirks, "But you see I can bring you back to your little tower and we can pretend this little thing never happened. You can just give me back my satchel and we can leave as friends." He says with a smile.

"I don't think so Grayson!" I say as I punch his shoulder and push him away from me, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." I say as I cross my arms and Tim does the same thing.

"Oh come on!" Dick yells in an annoyed tone as he throws his hands in the air.

"I am seeing these lanterns!" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Fine whatever!" He says as he rolls his eyes and we keep walking.

Suddenly there is a ruffling noise from one of the bushes. I let out a startled scream and jump up and wrap my arms around Dick's neck and he holds me bridal style, "Who is it? Do they want me? Is it ruffians or thugs? Its cannibals isn't it?! Oh God Dick protect me!" I say and I pull out my frying pan.

A cute little bunny hops out of the bush and Dick starts laughing so hard he drops me. I fall on my butt and huff which blows some of my loose hair out of my face. "Oh God Babs I'm so sorry." He says and he helps me up. "You are right though…it would be a smart idea to say away from ruffians and thugs…wait where did you even get cannibals from?"

"Oh I don't know." I say and I can feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Anyway I know the perfect place we can go for lunch." He says with a smile.

"Really?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yeah you are going to love it!" He says and he wraps his arm over my shoulder and we start to walk down the road. We walk for about 30 minutes and suddenly a boy about our age in a yellow vest jumps down from the tree. I let out a startled yelp and Dick puts his arm in front of me.

"Who's she?" The boy with ginger hair asks with a smirk as he takes a step towards us.

"She isn't involved in our business." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Grayson who is this?" I whisper to him.

"Don't worry about it." He says in a serious tone.

Suddenly someone pulls on my hair and I go flying back. "Barbara!" Dick says and he glares at whoever is holding me, "Connor let her go." He says in a serious tone.

"Why should I?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Because I'm in the middle of a business deal right now and if you hurt her you ruin it." He deadpans. _Well way to think he was just sticking up for me because he's an ok guy. _

"What kind of deal did you get yourself into this time?" A girl dressed in green asks as she hops down from the trees. She has her blonde hair up in a pony and she stands next to the red headed boy and leans on his shoulder. "By the looks of it you must be really enjoying this deal." She says and her gaze goes to me.

"Oh hello Artemis it's nice to see you to." Dick says with a smirk. "Oh if you're hear that means-" He says and suddenly he's cut off by a girl with black hair who also hops down from the trees. "Zatanna." He says with a small smirk.

"Hello Dick." She says with a smirk.

"Looks like you guys are still ganging up together…where is Megan and Kaldur?" Dick asks and then his gaze goes back to Connor, "Connor I. Said. Drop. Her."

The boy holding me, apparently Connor, starts to grumble under his breath as he lets me go. "Megan and Kaldur are out looking for a new hideout for us. Seeing as how someone has been leading the cops to our area of the woods." The ginger boy says as he crosses his arms.

"So who are you?" Zatanna asks with a smirk as I slowly walk towards Dick and cling my frying pan to my chest. Tim crawls up onto my shoulder and nudges for me.

"Is she deaf?" Artemis asks as she takes a step away from the red haired boy.

"Oh stop being so mean to her." The boy says and he takes a step towards me. I stick my frying pan out and he puts his hands up in defense. "Listen beautiful the name is Wally West…I come in peace."

"Is that why your attack dog or whatever you consider him to be grabbed me?" I snap out and my gaze goes to Dick and he starts to chuckle.

"Wow Dick you really got yourself a fighter here." Zatanna says with a smirk.

"My name is Barbara." I say as I cross my arms.

Wally walks over to Dick, "Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Dick nods his head and they both walk away.

Zatanna, Artemis, and Connor take a few steps towards me and I back up into a tree, "We aren't going to hurt you." Artemis says quietly.

"I find that a little hard to believe." I say quietly and Tim puffs his chest out.

"Does the frog think that's intimidating?" Connor asks as he crosses his arms.

"He's a chameleon and he's just protective." I say in a serious tone.

"Well don't worry blondie our battle isn't with you it's with Dick." Zatanna says and she glares in the direction Wally and Dick went.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because he screwed us all over royally on one of our heists." Artemis growls.

"Oh." I say quietly and then Dick and Wally walk over to us.

"Come on guys lets go." Wally says and the others have an upset look etched into their features. "Now." He says in a serious tone and he looks a Dick and salutes him.

"Bye." Dick says and they quickly vanish into the forest.

"What was that about?" I ask curiously as we continue down the road.

"Don't worry about it." Dick says with a small smile, "Um anyway let's pick up the pace a little bit so we can grab some food because I'm starving."

"Ok." I say with a small smile and I look away from him.

**End of Babs's P.O.V.**

**~X~**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Forest, 1:13 PM**

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Wally asks and I nod my head. We both walk away from the others and I make one quick glance at Babs to make sure she is ok. "How are you dude?" Wally asks in his typical peppy tone.

"I'm fine." I say with a small smile.

"I'd say more than fine you have that gorgeous babe with you." Wally says as he elbows me.

"Hey don't talk about her like that." I say and Wally smirks, "Besides its just business." I say with a shrug.

"Let me guess she has that crown you stole from the castle." Wally asks and I drop my jaw, "Before you ask dude news has been swarming around the trail of thieves. Just so you know Selina is a little upset you didn't ask her to join you on this job."

"Its ok I got to idiots to help me…anyway I need to get rid of this girl quick." I say and I run a hand through my ebony locks.

"Why you seemed like you two were having fun?" Wally asks as he twists his head.

"Number one I want the crown now and two I don't get attached to jobs." I say in a serious tone.

"Is that why you broke it off with Zee?"

"That was different." I say quietly.

"Well if you want to ruin your chances with the girl take her to Arkham Pub…I hear some crazy people can be found at that joint." He says and then he looks over to Babs.

"So how are you and Artemis?" I ask curiously as we start to walk back over to them.

"Oh we're doing really well actually." He says with a smile. "Honestly Dick…I think you might have a chance at happiness there."

"Like I said before Wally it's business." I say in a serious tone.

"Whatever dude." Wally says and we get back to the other. "Come on guys lets go." Wally says and the others have an upset look etched into their features. "Now." He says in a serious tone and he quickly looks at me and gives me a salute.

"Bye." I say as a small smirk grows across my lips and they quickly vanish into the forest. _I taught all of them that. _

"What was that about?" Babs asks curiously as we start to walk again. _Maybe Wally was right…_

"Don't worry about it." I say with a small smile, "Um anyway let's pick up the pace a little bit so we can grab some food because I'm starving." _Nah…I'd rather just get the crown, she wouldn't be into a person like me. Off to the Arkham Pub we go._

"Ok." She says with a small smile as she looks away from me and I can't help but notice the way the light glistens off of her hair. _This is going to be a long two days._

**Well there you have it guys chapter four! And yes you got to see most of the team! Anyway um I hope you enjoyed it and you should so leave me a review. Oh and I'm going to be using a lot of the scenes from the movie but I'm going to put my own twists on them a little bit so don't worry…anyway could you please answer me and tell me if you would mind if I had her sing the song because I kinda want to but I also want to make you guys happy :) Until next time mwah! :***


	5. Arkham Pub

**Hi guys! That's right I have another chapter of my Tangled AU. Thank you everyone who has commented! You are all so amazing and thank you to everyone who has read…anyway yeah now is when it is going to get more like the movie but when they get to the actual kingdom I think I'll break it down into two chapters of what they actually do for the day there. Anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Arkham Pub, 1:40 PM**

"Well here we are." Dick says as he points at the run down looking tavern.

"Are you sure this is it?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"Of course I'm sure." He says and he pushes me towards the building, "After all Babs this place is a five star joint so I want you to enjoy it." He pushes the door open and shoves me inside. Everyone turns around and looks at me and I let out a startled yelp. _Oh my God they are scary! _"Jeremiah your finest table please!" Dick calls out and I run away from him.

Suddenly a skinny blonde with her hair in ponytails with paint on her face grabs onto my hair, "Wow this girl sure does have a lot of hair." She says in aw as she starts to twist it.

"Yeah she's been growing it out." Dick says with a smirk and he walks over to me. I hold my frying pan out.

"Dick can we get out of here please?" I whisper in a low tone.

"What's the matter? I mean this is one of the nicest places in Gotham…if you can't handle this then I don't think you can make it the rest of the way." He says as he crosses his arms.

"I can make it." I say in a serious tone and suddenly a man in a purple suit grabs onto Dick.

"Guys it's Dick Grayson." He says with a chuckle, "One of you morons go grab the cops. I'm getting that reward!"

"I don't think so Jack I want the money!" A man in a nice black suit says as he flips his coin. He grabs onto Dick, "I could really use it to get my attorney business going!"

"Oh you would be a horrible liar! Sorry I meant lawyer even though they are the same thing!" A big African American man in a green t-shirt and blue jeans says as he grabs Dick by the neck.

"Guys can't we work this out?!" Dick yells as everyone starts to grab at him.

"Harley grab him!" The man named Jack says in a serious tone and the girl that grabbed my hair earlier grabs Dick's hair.

"Let him go!" I yell as I start to hit them but they aren't even fazed. _I guess I'll just have to handle this myself. _I hop up onto the bar and jump onto the man named Jack's back, "Enough!" I yell as I tackle him to the ground. I quickly get off of him and take a step back as they all glare at me and Dick has this shocked look on his face. "God can you people stop acting like animals?!" I throw my hands in the air, "Come on people I just want to live my dream and see the lanterns. I've been dreaming about this my whole life and I need that guy to get me there." I growl, "Can't you be decent enough to let me live my dream? I mean haven't you all had a dream at one point?" I ask with a small frown.

The man who's back I jumped on walks towards me and I lift my frying pan up to defend myself. "She's right." The man says and then he smirks, "I had a dream before. I, Jack Napier, always wanted to be a comedian…no one ever thought my jokes were funny though." He says with a small frown. The big man in green hangs Dick on a rack and Dick pouts and crosses his arms.

"I think you're funny Puddin'!" The blonde in pigtails yells.

"God shut up Harley!" He yells and she runs over to us.

"The names Harleen Quinzel but you can call me Harley." She says with a smile. "I had a dream of becoming a doctor but then I met Jack here and we've been inseparable ever since." She says with a smile and she wraps her arm around Jack's shoulder and he rolls his eyes.

"You see…" He says and he points at me, "Barbara." I say with a small smile.

"You see Barbara I love to make people smile but because no one found my jokes funny it was kinda hard to do." He says and then he frowns, "But I always have ways of making people smile." He says and I laugh.

"Well I think you are funny Jack." I say and my gaze goes over to Dick and he is just shaking his head.

"Anyway let me introduce you to the others." He says as he grabs my arm and starts to lead me to some of the other people. The first person he brings me over to is the man in the suit from earlier, "This here is Harvey Dent. He's had dreams of being an attorney but old Harvey here is corrupt. We call him Two-Face because he would rat you out in a second flat." Jack says and Harvey just glares at him.

"Whatever you say clown." Harvey growls and Jack pushes me forward again.

Next we come up to the giant guy with the green t-shirt, "This big lug here," Jack says as he punches the man in the stomach and the man just laughs, "is Waylon Jones. He was going to be an athlete until a serious injury…he should be a cop or something don't you think? I mean the size is intimidating." He says and Waylon just smiles slightly. "He loves the color green so we call him Croc! You know like a crocodile? I mean he's big enough to be one." Jack says as he lightly punches my shoulder and I nod my head.

"Jack how many do we have left?" Harley asks curiously.

"I'll be done when I'm done." Jack growls and she frowns and walks over to two women sitting at a table in the corner. "Don't mind her she can be so clingy sometimes…anyway where was I? Oh yeah Scarface…well this guy doesn't really talk much." He says as he points at the old man with glasses who's holding a scary looking puppet, "He only talks through the puppet." Jack says and he just shakes his head, "Really creepy if you think about it…his dream was actually to become a puppeteer but he refused to use any puppet besides Scarface…well that's the story he tells me anyway." Jack says and he just chuckles.

Next we go over to a short fat man in a top hat and monocle and he is leaning against his umbrella. "What's up Penguin?" Jack says with a smirk and this 'Penguin' glares at him.

"Who do we have here Jack?" The man asks as he adjusts his monocle.

"Oh this here is Barbara." Jack says and Penguin sticks his hand out.

"The name is Oswald Cobblepot." He says and then he kisses my hand.

"Mr. Cobblepot have you ever had a dream?" I ask curiously, "I mean you didn't really seem interested in attacking my friend over there." I say as I look over and point at Dick.

"Well you see I have money I just come here to get a good laugh…but I do have a dream." He says and then he frowns.

"What dream is that?" I ask curiously, "I mean if you don't mind sharing."

"Oh not at all my dear." He says and he smirks, "You see I've always had a dream of falling in love. I mean I have all this money but no one to share it with."

"You could always share some with me." Jack says as he wraps his arm around Oswald and pulls him close, "Isn't that right my little Pengy poo?"

"Get off of my Jack." Oswald growls as he shoves Jack off of him. "Anyway Barbara if you see any nice young woman you should lead them my way."

"I gladly will Mr. Cobblepot." I say with a small smile. Suddenly Jack starts to push me towards another person.

"There are a bunch of weird people here kid but don't worry about it." He says with a smirk. He looks at the next man and he actually has a burlap mask on. "Hello Jonathan how are you?" Jack asks as he waves his hand in front of the mask.

"I'm fine thank you…who is this?" Jonathan asks curiously as he takes the mask off to reveal a somewhat older man with greasy looking hair.

"I'm Barbara." I say with a small smile.

"My dream was to become a doctor." Jonathan says and he shakes his head, "Let's just say that didn't happen. So now I'm broke and people hire me to scare people away from their property." He says with a small frown.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." I say with a frown.

"What about him?" Jack asks as he points at Dick.

"What about me?" Dick asks as he crosses his arms.

"What's your dream?" Waylon asks as he takes Dick off of the hook.

"I don't like sharing." Dick says as he starts to walk over to me. The others just glare at him and he sighs, "Fine my dream is to own my own place and have piles of money. I'd be alone and enjoying the bright sun."

"That's a horrible dream. How about you baby girl?" Jack asks curiously as I sit down on the bar.

"Well my dream has been to see the lanterns. You see they only happen on my birthday and I've never actually been there to see them. I've wanted this since I can remember." I say and I frown.

"See now that's a good dream. Honestly sweetheart I don't know what you're doing with this guy." Jack says and suddenly a woman with short black hair dressed in all black walks over and grabs mine and Dick's hand. "Great Selina you are taking my new friend away."

"Whatever Jack why don't you go play with some of your buddies over there." She mumbles under her breath and she pulls us towards her table. She sits us down and a woman with red hair and a green dress is sitting with her. I also notice that Harley is no where to be found.

"The name is Pamela Isley." The woman in green says with a small smile and she shakes my hand.

"Hi Pamela." I say with a smile. My gaze goes to Dick and Selina and they are just looking at each other. "Did you have a dream to Pamela?" I ask curiously.

"Please Flower call me Pam." She says and I wince when I hear flower. _That's dad's nickname for me. _"You see I've always loved working with plants. I used to be a gardener until someone came and burned my garden down." She says with a frown.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that Pam." I say with a frown and I put my hand on hers, "That's horrible that someone did that to you."

"Well thank you…my dream is to make a new garden and make sure no one can hurt it." She says with a small smile.

"Well I wish you luck with your dream Pam." I say with a small smile and when I look back at Dick he is still looking at Selina.

"Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into this time Dickie." Selina says with a smirk as she shakes her head.

"Are you still mad?" Dick asks with a smirk.

"Of course I'm still mad you little sneak!" Selina snaps as she slams her hands on the table.

"Oh come on those diamonds were fake anyway." Dick says and he leans back in the chair.

"Whatever Dick." She mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"Is something else bugging you Selina?" Dick asks curiously.

"No." She says and she looks away.

"Oh I honestly don't believe that." Dick says in a serious tone.

"Nothing is bothering me Dickie bird." She says in a serious tone and then Dick frowns. Selina leans over and wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me towards her. "Why are you running around with this bad boy over here?" Selina asks curiously as she points at Dick.

"Well you see he's helping me see the floating lanterns." I say and she nods her head.

"Oh I can tell you some stories about this boy right here." Selina says with a smirk.

"Um I think we should be taking our leave." Dick says as he grabs my hand, "I mean we really need to get going."

"But can't we stay a little longer?" I ask curiously and a few of the others start to come near us. Dick's grip on my hand tightens and I smile slightly.

Just as we get to the bar the guy that ran out earlier comes back, "Guys I found the cops!"

"Crap!" Dick mumbles and he tackles me behind the bar just as the cops come running into the bar. My gaze goes up and Dick is lying on top of me and we both just look into each others eyes for what seems like ages. Heat starts to rise up to my cheeks and I bite my lip. "Sorry." He says quietly as he rolls off of me.

"Dick what are we going to do?" I whisper quietly.

"Where is he?" I hear an older man ask in a demanding tone.

Suddenly Jack puts his hand on my shoulder and points to the floor, "I'll open the secret hatch for you but you have to be quick." He says in a serious tone and Dick and I nod our heads, "By the way this isn't for you it's for her." He says in a serious tone as he glares at Dick. "Don't forget about us."

"I won't." I say with a small smile.

"Come on Babs." Dick says and Jack quickly hits one of the handles and the door drops and it leads to a small tunnel.

"Thank you so much!" I whisper happily and then Dick and I quickly crawl into the tunnel and the door closes.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Dick says in a serious tone as he grabs one of the lanterns that's hanging right next to us.

"Just lead the way." I say with a small smile. "I had fun in there."

"Fun? That place is more like an asylum." He says and I cross my arms.

"You think so?"

"Yes I do." He says and we start to make our way down the tunnel.

**Well there you guys go you got the Arkham Pub chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please don't forget to REVIEW! Like I beg of you please review because reviews make me smile. **


	6. Campfire

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews :3**

**MY HEART HAS JUST BEEN RIPPED RIGHT OUT BECAUSE OF YOUNG JUSTICE! THAT IS NOT A CHILDRENS CARTOON AND BLUE OH GOD WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Tunnel, 2:05 PM**

"I uh didn't really expect you to do that well back there…good job." Dick says with a small smile.

"Thanks!" I say happily and then I bite my lip. "Anyway Dick we should get to know each other better." I say as I start to play with my hair.

"No, no, no. I don't like to share personal information Babs." He says as he shakes his head, "But you on the other hand have an interesting back story…you said don't mention the hair and I'm too afraid to mention your little friend there." He says as he points at Tim, "Oh and let's not forget the father that you haven't mentioned in a while."

"Ok so maybe we don't have to share information." I say with a small sigh and Tim rubs against my neck. Suddenly the tunnel starts to shake and rocks start to fall, "Dick what's going on?" I ask as I grab onto his arm.

Suddenly all the cops start to charge us, "Run!" Dick yells and I start to grab all my hair and run. Dick pushes gently on my back to help me along, "Just keep running Babs no stopping." He says in a serious tone.

My heart starts to beat faster and faster with each step and my hair starts to feel heavier and heavier. "Dick." I say quietly.

"Come on Babs we are almost there. I have faith in you, you can do it!" Dick says and we see light from the end of the tunnel. We get outside and we are at place that is blocking out all the water from filling up the area we are in. Suddenly the cops run in behind us.

"Dick who are they?!" I ask as I drop my hair.

"Um yeah they don't like me." He says and he puts his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry we can out smart these morons though." He snickers.

Next we look down below us and two men kick a door down, "Grayson!" They both yell as they shake their fists.

"Should I even ask who they are?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips.

"Um-"

"Let me guess other people you double crossed." I say with a small smirk. Now a horse runs into the room, "Seriously Grayson you upset a horse?!"

"It's a long story!" He says in an annoyed tone and we look back at the cops who are slowly walking towards us.

I turn around and notice a beam I can wrap my hair around, "Here." I say as I hand Dick the frying pan.

"Babs what am I supposed to do with this…I'm not feeling the aster." He says under his breath.

"What?"

"Never mind just go." He says and I throw my hair and it wraps around the beam. I swing over to the next stone area that's lower than the one we are on now. My gaze goes back over to Dick and he starts to fight all the cops with the frying pan.

"Nice job Grayson." I say with a smirk. He beats all the cops but now the horse starts to fight him. The horse knocks the frying pan out of Dick's hands, "Crap!" I throw my hair towards him and wrap it around his hand, "Dick!" I yell as I pull on his hand. Dick holds on and starts to swing. He starts to swing towards the bad guys, "Oh crud Grayson watch out!" I yell and just as Dick is about to hit one of the poles he grabs onto it and flips onto a tunnel that the water goes through. My gaze goes back to the horse and he starts to kick a beam and it lands so it goes towards the little section I'm on.

"Barbara hurry!" Dick yells and I nod my head and take a deep breath. I sprint towards the edge and jump off. I stumble on the landing but sprint towards the exit. There is a crash noise and I quickly turn around to see Dick behind me with water rushing towards us. "Babs run!" Dick yells as he picks up my hair and sprints. We get into the entrance and Dick grabs the frying pan just as something crashes and blocks the door.

Water starts to rush in and Dick and I go over to the edge, "Oh my God." I say quietly as I start to bang the frying pan on the rocks to try to get us out. Dick starts to pull on rocks and suddenly his hand slips and he has a giant gash on his hand. "Dick are you ok?" I ask in a worried tone as I grab his hand.

"Yeah Babs don't worry about me. I'm more focused on getting us out of here." Dick hops into the water and starts to try to find an exit from under there. Dick comes back up and swims over to me, "Babs…I-I can't see anything down there. We're stuck." He says sadly.

"No this can't be happening!" I say in a hysteric tone and I jump into the water. Before I can get far Dick wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back up.

He looks at me sadly and pushes some of my blonde locks behind my ear, "Babs it's no use." He says sadly.

I bite my lip and lean my head against the wall. Tim crawls out of my hair and frowns as he leans his head against my neck. "I'm so sorry Dick…" I say quietly and I pinch the bridge of my nose and one lone tear rolls down my cheek. "We are going to die in here and it is all my fault."

"If it makes you feel better this is the most exciting day I've ever had." He says with a small smile.

"Really?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yeah." He says and I chuckle. "Even though we are most likely going to die…I'm glad I'm with you." He says with a small smile and I smile to.

"Well since this is almost the end um…I have magic hair that glows when I hum." I say with a small smile.

"What?!" He asks in shock.

"Oh my God I'm such and idiot! Grayson hold on and take a deep breath." I say as the water reaches our necks. I start to slowly hum my song and the water completely covers us. Suddenly my hair starts to glow and Dick screams. I point towards where all my hair is going and we both start to dig for the exit. Dick pushes his hand through and starts to knock out the rocks. We fall into the river and I swim over to the land. "Tim we made it!" I say happily.

"I defiantly didn't see the hair thing coming." He says as he pulls himself out of the water. "How do you know how to swim?"

"I don't know…maybe my survival instincts kicked in." I say quietly as I stand up.

"Honestly though your hair glows and you didn't think to mention it?" He asks as he shakes his head.

"Not really." I say with a shrug as Tim just smirks at him. "By the way it does more than glow." I say as I start to walk away.

"Wait what?" Dick asks as he runs up to me and stands next to me.

"I said my hair does more than just glow." I say with a smirk as I stop and lean against a tree.

"Well what else does it do?" He asks curiously.

"Here bozo, give me your hand so we can get a fire going." I say as I gently grab his hand and examine the gash he got only a few minutes ago.

"Ouch." He says and he frowns.

"Oh quit being such a baby." I say as I shake my head and start to wrap my hair around his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow, "I mean you aren't really explaining why you are wrapping your glowing hair around my cut up hand."

"Will you shut up and let me work?" I ask and then I give him a serious look, "Now Grayson you have to agree that you won't freak out on me."

"Yeah sure I won't freak out." He says and I nod my head. I close my eyes and start to hum the song that I have always hummed for father. I open my eyes when I finish and Dick just has this shocked look on his face, "Can I unwrap my hand?" He asks and I nod my head. He quickly takes my hair off of his hand and his eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out." I say in a serious tone.

"No, no I wasn't going to freak out. I was just curiously about your hair and all this magic that it does…um how long has it been doing that?" He asks curiously.

"Um ever since I remember…we can talk about it later how about we get a little camp started." I say with a small smile.

"Yeah that sounds good." He says and he stands right in front of me. "And uh Babs thanks for fixing my hand."

"No problem Grayson." I say and I stand up on my tippy toes and we stand a little closer to each other.

"Maybe we should uh…get started." Dick says and he walks away from me.

"Idiot." I mumble under my breath and then I chase after him.

**Campfire, 5:30 PM**

"Ok so Babs to continue our conversation from earlier, your hair has done that healing thing for your whole life?" He asks curiously as we turn on the log to face each other.

"Yeah." I say with a shrug and Tim runs off of my shoulder and on to Dick's and he doesn't seem to mind this time. "Father said when I was little people wanted my power and they tried to cut my hair," I say as I take the little section of auburn hair out, "Father took me away from the world so no one could miss use my power…I didn't…"

"So that's why you never left that tower." He says quietly and I nod my head.

I smirk and start to twist my hair, "So Dick what's your back story…you seem very distant from people. I mean I'm sure Zatanna can even agree with that." I say with a small chuckle.

"Did she say something?" He asks as he puts his hands up in defense, "I had a good reason for it."

"She didn't have to say anything I mean it was kind of obvious Dick." I say and then I shrug my shoulders, "Anyway I shared now you should."

"I honestly don't think you want to hear the story of poor little Richard Grayson." He says and I move closer. "Ok fine." He says with a small smirk but then he frowns, "Well you see I haven't always been a thief."

"Well I believe that I mean I don't think you would be mean enough to steal other babies' pacifiers." I say with a small smirk and he chuckles.

"I was a happy go lucky kid." He says with a small smile and then he frowns again, "You see I was born in the circus."

"The circus?" I ask curiously.

"Yes the circus it's a place where they have animals and people who do neat tricks." He says and I nod my head in amazement.

"That sounds like it would be amazing." I say with a giant smile.

"Oh it was…" He says and then he gets quiet.

I put my hand on his knee, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No don't worry about it…I haven't really talked about this with anybody." He says with a small smile. Tim hops off of Dick and runs over to me. He nudges my side and snuggles against me. "I had a mother and father." _Oh my God he just said had._ "When I was very young…they died in an accident. The three of us were acrobats and my dad told me not to do that act with them that day. He said he had this feeling so I agreed. I was watching from down below and my parents ropes snapped." He says and my eyes widen and a wave of sadness washes over me.

"Oh my God Dick I'm so sorry." I say quietly.

"It was a long time ago…but then I was placed in the local orphanage…it was horrible. The place was bad and I missed my parents everyday and just wanted them back." He says and then he sighs, "I was the one who looked after all the little kids. I remember there was this book that the kids loved when I read it to them."

"What was it?" I ask curiously and I nudge a little bit closer and Dick chuckles and moves a little closer to.

"It was called the Tales of Bruce Wayne. You see Bruce Wayne was a rich man who dressed up and helped out people who needed it." He says and he starts to act out some of the things as he talks. "I remember laughing when I was a kid because the book said that he dressed up as a bat to scare people."

"A bat?" I ask as I twist my head.

"Yes a bat." He says and I giggle.

"So how did you get out?" I ask curiously and my fingertips brush his and I feel heat rise up to my cheeks.

He smirks, "Now that is an entertaining story. You see one night I snuck away. I was sick of the way people were treating me there so I broke out. I've been meeting tons of people along the way and making a few friends and a lot of enemies." He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles, "Selina was actually one of the first people to help me and then I met Wally and the gang."

"They seemed like they were really nice…except for that Connor kid." I say with a shrug.

"He's not bad once you get to know him." Dick says with a shrug, "He had a lot of daddy issues as a kid. We mainly used him to beat people up and hold on to people we needed so they wouldn't get away."

"So he was basically the muscle…and what did you do?" I ask curiously.

He smirks and stands up. He jumps up and grabs onto the tree branch. He pulls himself up and does a double back flip off of the branch, "Oh my God Dick be careful!"

He just chuckles and smirks at me, "I'm always careful babe." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" I ask curiously as I stand up and put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing." He says with a shrug and we both take a step towards each other. We are right next to each other and my hands start to sweat a little bit. _I really really like him. _

"Let me ask you a question…what is aster?" I ask curiously.

"Oh that?" He asks nervously and he rubs the back of his neck. I nod my head and he smirks, "Well that is also something I have done since I was young. You see a disaster is when something bad happens…but what about when something good happens…its aster." He says and I nod my head.

"Oh I get it!" I say and I clap my hands causing him to laugh.

"You have a nice smile." He says and I blush.

"Thanks." I say and my foot accidentally taps his.

"Um I'm going to go get some more wood." He says and I nod my head.

"Come back soon." I say and he nods his head and walks off into the woods.

A happy sigh passes my lips and then I hear a familiar voice, "Well I thought he would never leave."

I turn around and my eyes widen as I see father standing there. "Father." I say quietly and he walks towards me. "How did you find me?"

"Oh I have my ways of tracking my daughter down." He says in a serious tone and then he pulls me into a hug, "I was worried about you."

I pull away from him, "Father you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and I've seen so many things that I actually like it out here. The world isn't as bad as you made it seem." I say with a giant smile.

"Barbara you don't know anything about the world." He says in a serious tone.

"Yes I do…besides I met a guy." I say in a bashful tone and my gaze goes to the ground as I start to rub my feet against the cool grass.

"Oh yes Barbara the wanted thief." Father says and he shakes his head. "You honestly leave the tower for the first time and you fall for a bad boy?"

"Father he isn't like that and I think he likes me." I say with a small smile.

"He doesn't like you Barbara." Father says and he pulls out the satchel.

"How did you find that?" I ask as I grab it from him.

"Honestly flower it was in the bottom step. You used to hide all of the toys you liked there." He says and he puts his hands on my shoulders, "Honey you can come with me and leave him."

"No." I say as I pull away from him.

"Did you just say no to me?" He growls, "You would choose a stranger over your own father. Honestly you think he likes you? He is a guy and all the wants is that stupid tiara so he can get the money. The second you give it back he is going to leave you." He says and it feels like my heart just got ripped out and stomped on.

"He wouldn't do that to me." I growl, "If you want to be like that father then leave." I say in a low tone.

"Fine Barbara be that way but just remember I've been here longer than you have." He says and then he sprints off into the woods.

"Babs?" I hear Dick call and I quickly hide the satchel inside one of the hollowed out stumps.

"Yes Dick?" _I'll give it to him tomorrow after we see the lanterns just to be safe. _

"Am I going to get super strength from that cool thing your hair does? I mean I am pretty strong but just to add on to it would be amazing." Dick says with a smirk.

"I don't think so." I say with a small chuckle as I walk over to him and sit down onto the log. He starts to stack some more of the wood he just got onto the fire.

"Babs are you ok?" He asks with a small frown.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little chilly." I say with a shrug and he sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. He starts to rub my shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you warm up…I don't have a jacket to give you so this is the next best thing." He says with a small smile and I smile back.

"Thanks Dick." I say and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"No problem Babs." He says quietly and my eyelids start to get heavier and heavier until I finally give up on my battle with sleeping.

**Well thank you guys for reading! All this snow is depressing me so it would really make me happy if you commented :D Like please I beg of you I want to get a bunch of comments for this chapter because I made an attempt to be kinda fluffy. Um the next chapter might seem like deja vu because it will be this chapter from Dick's P.O.V. but a few more things happen where this leaves off so yeah review please and thanks for reading :)  
**


	7. Campfire Pt 2

**Hi guys I'm glad you all liked the update. Anyway I'm going to do some of the last chapter from Dick's P.O.V. I know some of you are probably thinking, "What the hell it's just going to feel like déjà vu but I want to have it from Dick's P.O.V besides something else happens where the last chapter left off so you will have to bear with me. **

**ANYWAY HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AND MY GIFT TO YOU BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING PEOPLE IS FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Tunnel, 2:15 PM**

"Barbara hurry!" I yell to Babs as I hold her long blonde locks in my hand. She nods her head and sprints off of the edge and lands a little sloppy. I flip off of the tunnel I'm on and sprint after her. I turn and notice a giant rock tumbling towards us with water rushing past it. _Oh my God! _"Babs run!" I yell as I pick up a bunch of her hair and sprint towards this small exit. Just as we get there I drop Babs's hair and grab the frying pan. The rock crushes down and I water quickly starts to rush in. _You've got to be kidding me!_

Babs and I back up into the edge, "Oh my God." Babs says quietly and she starts to bang the frying pan on the rocks. I start to pull at the rocks above us and one of them is slippery. My hand slides across it and I feel the rock cut into my skin. I bite my lip to stop myself from yelling out. _Don't want to freak Babs out, we already have enough to worry about._ "Dick are you ok?" She asks as she grabs onto my hand.

"Yeah Babs don't worry about me. I'm more focused on getting us out of here." I say and then I hop into the water. I start to swim around in hope for an exit but when I open my eyes its pitch black and I can't see anything. I pop my head out of the water and swim over to Babs. _We are so screwed._ "Babs…I-I can't see anything down there. We're stuck." I say sadly as I shake my head.

"No this can't be happening!" She says in a hysteric tone and then she hops into the water.

_She isn't dying on my watch! _I hop into the water and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back up to the top. I spin her around so she looking at me and frown at her. I push some of her blonde locks behind her ear and notice the cute bridge of freckles across her nose again. Her green eyes have this horrified look to them. "Babs it's no use."

She bites her lip and leans her head against the wall causing me to frown even more. _She didn't deserve this…all she wanted was a little adventure. Heck even I don't deserve this and I'm a criminal. _Babs's little chameleon, Tim, comes out from her hair and rubs against her neck which makes me even more sad. "I'm so sorry Dick…" Babs says quietly and she pinches the bridge of her nose. I see one lone tear go down her cheek, "We are going to die in here and it is all my fault."

"If it makes you feel better this is the most exciting day I've ever had." I say with a small smile. _It's actually the honest truth. That thing she did in there with those crazy people was amazing. I was expecting her to beg me to take her back home._

"Really?" She asks with a small smile and that little glimmer of hope shines back in her eyes.

"Yeah." I say and then she chuckles as if she doesn't believe me, "Even though we are most likely going to die…I'm glad I'm with you." I say with a smile and then she smiles back at me.

"Well since this is almost the end um…I have magic hair that glows when I hum." She says and her smile widens a little bit. _Wait what did she just say?!_

"What?!" I ask in shock.

"Oh my God I'm such and idiot! Grayson hold on and take a deep breath." She says just as I feel the water reach our necks. She starts to hum and then the water goes over our heads. _This is it this is how I die. _When I open my eyes I see Babs's blonde hair glowing yellow. I let out a started scream but then cover my mouth back up due to the fact we are still under water. Babs points to her hair and I follow it all the way to where it's getting sucked into a little hole. Babs and I start to frantically pull at the rocks to break us out of this small area. _Have to hurry I'm running out of air and that stupid move of opening my mouth earlier didn't help._ Finally we completely break through and we tumble into the river. I quickly swim over to the edge and take in a deep breath. _Thank you God for letting me live!_ When I look over Babs is there with a giant smile on her face, "Tim we made it!"

"I defiantly didn't see the hair thing coming." I say as I shake my head and pull myself up onto the dry green grass, "How do you know how to swim?"

"I don't know…maybe my survival instincts kicked in." Babs says quietly and then she stands up and her little chameleon is at her feet.

"Honestly though your hair glows and you didn't think to mention it?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Not really." She says with a shrug and then Tim just smirks at me. _Why is he smiling at me like that?_ "By the way it does more than glow." She says and she starts to walk away and I can't help but notice the really nice walk she has.

"Wait what?" I ask as I run over to her and start to walk next to her. _What else does this hair do?_

"I said my hair does more than just glow." She says with a cocky smirk as she stops and leans against one of the tall oak trees.

"Well what else does it do?" I ask curiously.

"Here bozo, give me your hand so we can get a fire going." She says and she grabs my hand. Her fingernails accidently touch my gash and it sends sharp pain all the way up my arm.

"Ouch." I say sadly and then I pout.

"Oh quit being such a baby." She says and she starts to wrap her hair around my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a curiously tone as I raise an eyebrow. _She is defiantly one of the strangest girls I have ever met…but that's what makes her so interesting._ "I mean you aren't really explaining why you are wrapping your glowing hair around my cut up hand."

"Will you shut up and let me work?" She asks as she gives me this serious look and I can't help but smirk at how cute she looks when she does it, "Now Grayson you have to agree that you won't freak out on me."

"Yeah sure I won't freak out." I say and she nods her head. She closes her eyes and starts to hum. Suddenly her hair starts to glow. It starts from her roots and then goes all the way down to the hair around my hand. Tim just looks at me again and smirks as he hops up onto my lap and points at my hand. My eyes widen in amazement as I follow the hair. A somewhat shocked feeling rushes over me because I can't even believe that I know a girl whose hair can glow. I notice Babs has stopped humming and is looking at me, "Can I unwrap my hand?" I ask and just as she nods her head I unwrap her hair from around my hand and notice my cut is gone. _Oh my God…her hair heals?!_ My eyes widen from the shock and my jaw drops as I gaze at my now healed hand. I go to let out a startled yelp but then she gives me that serious look again.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out." She says in a serious tone.

"No, no I wasn't going to freak out. I was just curiously about your hair and all this magic that it does…um how long has it been doing that?" I ask curiously. _Play it cool Grayson you don't want to look stupid in front of this girl…wait I'm not supposed to get attached…kinda to late for that._

"Um ever since I remember…we can talk about it later how about we get a little camp started."

"Yeah that sounds good." I say and then I stand up right in front of her. "And uh Babs thanks for fixing my hand."

"No problem Grayson." She says with a small smile and she gets up and stands up on her tippy toes like a little kid and moves a little closer to me.

_Don't even think about it Grayson! _"Maybe we should uh…get started." I say and then I quickly walk away from her. _That was close…I really like her but…not getting close is key._

**Campfire, 5:30 PM**

"Ok so Babs to continue our conversation from earlier, your hair has done that healing thing for your whole life?" I ask curiously as we turn on the cold old log to face each other.

"Yeah." She says with a shrug and Tim gets off of her and goes up onto my shoulder. _I've kinda grown close to this little guy to_. Her eyes glisten happily for a second but then they seem to fade, "Father said when I was little people wanted my power and they tried to cut my hair," She takes a little section of auburn hair out and then it dawns on me, "Father took me away from the world so no one could miss use my power…I didn't…"

"So that's why you never left that tower." I ask and then I frown. _Poor Babs…a gift like that must be a burden. _

She's back to her peppy self though in only a few seconds and she starts to play with her hair, "So Dick what's your back story…you seem very distant from people. I mean I'm sure Zatanna can even agree with that." She says with a small chuckle and I feel a small lump in my throat. _Oh God I hope Zatanna didn't say anything. _

"Did she say something?" I quickly ask as I put my hands up in defense, "I had a good reason for it."

"She didn't have to say anything I mean it was kind of obvious Dick." She says with a small shrug, "Anyway I shared now you should."

"I honestly don't think you want to hear the story of poor little Richard Grayson." I say but then she moves even closer to me which warms me up a little bit on the inside. _I haven't really told anyone my story…only Wally and Selina really know it. _"Ok fine." I say with a small smile but then I frown just thinking about what I'm going to have to tell, "Well you see I haven't always been a thief."

"Well I believe that, I mean I don't think you would be mean enough to steal other babies' pacifiers." She says with a smirk and then I chuckle. _This girl even makes me laugh when I'm sad._

"I was a happy go lucky kid." I say with a smile but it quickly changes back into a frown, "You see I was born in the circus."

"The circus?" She asks curiously. _Oh yeah she probably doesn't know what a circus is._

"Yes the circus it's a place where they have animals and people who do neat tricks." I say and she nods her head and has this look in her eyes like a child learning something for the first time.

"That sounds like it would be amazing." She says with a giant toothy grin.

"Oh it was…" I say and then I feel a lump in my throat again and my voice dies out.

She puts her hand on my knee and gives me this reassuring look which gives me this weird feeling in my stomach, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No don't worry about it…I haven't really talked about this with anybody." I say with a small smile and then Tim gets off of me and runs back over to Babs. "I had a mother and father." I say and then her eyes widen, "When I was very young…they died in an accident. The three of us were acrobats and my dad told me not to do that act with them that day. He said he had this feeling so I agreed. I was watching from down below and my parents ropes snapped." I say and her eyes widen even more. My heart starts to swell with the thought of bring this topic up again but I continue anyway. _I can trust this girl…I just know it. _

"Oh my God Dick I'm so sorry." She says quietly.

"It was a long time ago…but then I was placed in the local orphanage…it was horrible. The place was bad and I missed my parents everyday and just wanted them back." I say with a small sigh, "I was the one who looked after all the little kids. I remember there was this book that the kids loved when I read it to them." _Damian really loved that story._

"What was it?" She asks curiously and then she nudges towards me a little bit and I decide to nudge a little closer to her to.

"It was called the Tales of Bruce Wayne. You see Bruce Wayne was a rich man who dressed up and helped out people who needed it." I say and I start to act like I have a sword and then I make it look like I'm a giant who wraps somebody up in a cape. "I remember laughing when I was a kid because the book said that he dressed up as a bat to scare people."

"A bat?" She asks as she twists her head.

"Yes a bat." I say and then she giggles which causes me to smile.

"So how did you get out?" She asks and suddenly our fingertips brush and my heart starts to beat faster. Babs's cheeks turn to a slight shade of pink.

I smirk at the memory of how I broke out of there…but she doesn't need to know all the details, "Now that is an entertaining story. You see one night I snuck away. I was sick of the way people were treating me there so I broke out. I've been meeting tons of people along the way and making a few friends and a lot of enemies." I rub the back of my neck and chuckle, "Selina was actually one of the first people to help me and then I met Wally and the gang." _They were all like family to me…well the closest thing that I had to a family ever since my parents died. _

"They seemed like they were really nice…except for that Connor kid." She says with a shrug.

"He's not bad once you get to know him." I say as I shrug, "He had a lot of daddy issues as a kid. We mainly used him to beat people up and hold on to people we needed so they wouldn't get away."

"So he was basically the muscle…and what did you do?" She asks curiously.

I smirk and stand up on the log. I notice my target and I jump up and wrap my hands around the tree branch. _Ok so maybe I'm doing a little show boating for a cute girl…come on I'm a teenage guy._ I pull myself up and then prepare myself. "Oh my God Dick be careful!" I hear Babs say in a concerned tone. I jump off and do a double back flip. That familiar feeling of excitement rushes through me and I can't help but smile when I land.

I just chuckle and send her one of my smirks, "I'm always careful babe." I say and she raises an eyebrow and gives me a look that says I don't believe you._ Oh crap I said babe._

"What did you say?" She asks curiously as she stands up and puts her hands on her hips. She takes a step towards me and my heart starts to be faster.

"Nothing." I say with a shrug and then we both take a step towards each other. A nervous lump forms in my throat and I start to wiggle my hands nervously. We are right next to each other and the lump is still there.

"Let me ask you a question…what is aster?" She asks curiously and she smirks as if nothing is wrong when clearly my body is going berserk.

"Oh that?" I ask nervously and rub the back of my neck. She nods and then I can't help but smirk, "Well that is also something I have done since I was young. You see a disaster is when something bad happens…but what about when something good happens…its aster."

"Oh I get it!" She says and she claps her hands together like a four year old and I start to laugh.

"You have a nice smile." I say and then her cheeks turn red again.

"Thanks." She says and her foot accidently hits mine. Now my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest. _Oh my God don't do it Grayson!_

"Um I'm going to go get some more wood." I say and she nods her head.

"Come back soon." She says and I nod my head as I make my way into the woods.

I start to pick up a few broken logs I see around the path, "Great Grayson you see what you did. You broke your rule and you fell for somebody…I'm so stupid." I mumble to myself. I notice I've gotten a little too far for comfort because I don't want anything to happen to Barbara while I'm gone.

"Well look who I found." I hear a familiar voice say. When I turn around one of my old allies, Roy Harper, is standing there.

"Oh my God what is this bump into your old pals day?" I mumble under my breath.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" He asks curiously and I just smirk.

"Same old Roy…what are you doing here anyway?" I ask curiously.

"Just making my way back to Jade." He says with a shrug, "She's back at the kingdom with Lian."

"How is Lian?" I ask with a small smile.

"She's good…she's the reason Jade and I have cleaned up our act." Roy says with a small smile. _Lian is an adorable baby. _"So what are you doing out here? Last I heard you were on the run for stealing the lost princess's tiara."

"Well you see someone took it from me and is now making a deal with me in order to give it back." I say and then I bite my lip.

"What's her name?" Roy asks with a smirk.

"Babs." I say with a smile.

"So what's the deal?"

"I have to bring her to the kingdom to see the floating lanterns." I say with a shrug.

"Just be safe and don't get caught." He says with a smirk, "Well it was nice to see you Dick."

"Bye Roy tell the girls I said hello." I say with a small smile.

"Will do Dick." Roy says and then he walks away.

I start to grab some more wood and now my arms are completely full. _Babs might be worried I've been gone for a while so I better make my way back._ I start to stumble but I make it back. "Babs?" I call out right as I get near the camp fire.

"Yes Dick?"

"Am I going to get super strength from that cool thing your hair does? I mean I am pretty strong but just to add on to it would be amazing." I ask with a smirk as I drop the wood into a pile near the fire. _It would be totally sweet if it did that._

"I don't think so." She says with a small chuckle and she sits down on the log next to where I'm kneeling while I stack up the logs so they are neat. My gaze goes to her and I notice that excited and peppy look is now gone.

"Babs are you ok?" I ask with a small frown.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little chilly." She says with a shrug and I take the seat next to her and put my hands near her shoulders and start to rub, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you warm up…I don't have a jacket to give you so this is the next best thing." I say with a smile and then she smiles back.

"Thanks Dick." She says and she rests her head on my shoulder and I can't help but smile.

"No problem Babs." I say quietly and after about a minute I can hear her quietly snoring. I rest my head on hers and just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh crap he's sleeping."

"No I'm not Wally." I mumble out.

"Sorry dude." He says and when I look at him I notice he is by himself.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask curiously and I don't move because I don't want to wake Babs up.

"At the hideout planning our next big heist." He says with a shrug but then he smiles when his gaze goes towards Barbara. "I see someone broke his rule."

"I didn't break my rule." I say in a serious tone even though I know I did, "You know my rule is not to get close to people because I'm afraid I'll lose them."

"A word of advice Dick…let this girl in. I can honestly tell you like her and she seems like a pretty cool girl." He says and he starts to walk away. Suddenly he trips on a stump and my satchel falls out. "Dude isn't this your satchel?" He asks as he picks it up and opens it up to reveal the tiara.

"Oh my God it is!" I say happily, "I have my crown back!"

"We can go if you want." Wally says and then I look back at Babs and frown.

"Just…put it back where it was…I'm sure she has it for some reason." I say with a shrug but then I smirk when I look back at Babs.

"I'm proud of you man…good luck in the kingdom tomorrow." Wally says and I nod my head.

"Thanks dude." I say with a small smile and then he runs into the woods. _I'm sure she'll give me the satchel back…after all I made a deal with her…plus an extra day with Babs won't be that bad. _I fight to keep my eyes open and can tell I'm losing the battle. I gently move Babs and pick her up bridal style. I lay her on the ground and cover her up with her hair as a blanket. I go on to the opposite side of the fire and lie down there. I use my hands as a pillow and finally I decide to give up on the war with slumber and surrender for the night.

**Well there you guys have it…in the next chapter they will go to Gotham and have a fun filled day :) Thanks guys and make sure to comment! Hope you enjoyed and please I beg of you I want more than five reviews! Please please please review! 3**


	8. A Day on the Town Pt 1

**Ok guys so I'm back with a Tangled update! I'm glad some of you guys liked the Roy cameo :3 Don't worry we will be seeing him again! Um anyway on with the update!**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Campsite, 8:00 AM**

"Help! Barbara wake up!" I hear Dick yell and I jump up. _How did I get on the ground? Never mind that where is Dick? _When I start to frantically look around I notice him being dragged away by a horse. He is dragging Dick by his boots.

"Dick!" I say and I sprint over to him. I grab his hands and start to pull on him to get the horse to let go.

"Thanks Babs. I knew you would save me." He says with a smirk and I just roll my eyes.

"Don't be thanking me yet." I say and then I look at the horse, "Let him go!" I growl and the horse just glares at me. I start to pull even harder and the horse lets go of Dick and he falls on top of me.

"See you got me free." He says with a smirk and his hair hangs in his face.

"Yeah yeah." I say with a smirk and I put my hands on his chest and push him off of me. Suddenly the horse charges at us and I stand in front of Dick. "Knock it off!" I snap and the horse stops dead in his tracks. I start to examine him and he is a beautiful white horse with a nice black mane. "Calm down." I say quietly and I go to grab onto the horse's reigns. The horse's crystal blue eyes are dilated and he is glaring at Dick. He starts to stomp his hooves and I grab onto his reigns, "I said calm down!" I hiss as I pull him towards me and look him in the eye. The horse's eyes go back to normal and he seems to calm down. "Now are you chasing this wanted criminal?" I ask as I let go of the reigns and pass Dick the boot. The horse nods his head and I start to scratch him. "You must be so tired from chasing this pain in the butt around," I look and notice that his harness says Jason on it, "Jason."

"Seriously?" I hear Dick ask and he stands up and walks over to us.

Jason rubs his head against my cheek, "You're such a good horse." I say with a smile as I pet his mane.

"Don't let him fool you Babs he's a bad horse." Dick says in a serious tone and Jason stops rubbing against me and glares at Dick.

He huffs and goes to charge Dick but I shake my head, "Listen I need you to do me a favor Jason." I say in a serious tone and then Tim runs off of my shoulder and onto Jason. Jason has a startled expression at first but then he looks back at me. "It's my birthday today and I need him to take me into the kingdom so I can see the lanterns. You see it's been my dream."

He just huffs and then looks at Dick, "See that he's already whipped." Dick says with a smirk and I punch him in the chest.

"And then when all of this is said and done you can chase each other into the sunset and live happily ever after ok." I say with a smile.

Dick sticks his hand out and Jason lifts his hoof up and they shake. "Come on if we want to get there we better leave now." Dick says and I nod my head.

"We should pack a few things first." I say and he nods his head. Dick starts to grab some of his things and I grab his satchel and walk over to Jason. I hide it on his saddle and wait for Dick to finish. When he does we start to walk through the forest.

"I'm so excited!" I say happily and all of us start to walk. Jason rubs his head against my shoulder and I just smirk and stroke his mane. "You are such a handsome horse."

He just smiles and Tim just sends Jason a look. We walk for a while and finally we come to the kingdom. My heart starts to beat and it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. I let out a cheer of happiness and start to sprint towards the bridge. "Babs slow down!" I hear Dick yell and I slow down a little bit when I get halfway over the bridge. "Babs I get it you are excited but we have to plan things out. You know I can't be here."

"Oh yeah I didn't really think about that…ok well what's the plan?" I ask curiously.

"Well avoid cops is all I can think of." He says and I nod my head.

"That seems legit." I say and then I start to quickly walk towards the kingdom. With each step my butterflies flutter around even more and for some reason I feel at home here. Right as we get into town my hair gets pulled on and when I turn around a lady carrying a bag steps on it. "Ouch." I mumble as I pull on it and then bump into another guy. "Sorry." I say quietly and then I notice Jason and Dick. Dick picks up my hair and quickly walks over to me.

"We didn't really think the whole hair thing over did we?" Dick asks and I shake my head.

"Well what are we going to do with it?" I ask and suddenly Dick looks over to the fountain. There are two girls there and they a braiding each others hair. Dick whistles and when they look at us they have giant smiles on their faces and sprint over to us.

"Yes?" The blonde one in a red t-shirt and blue jeans asks.

"Could you lovely young ladies do my friend a favor and braid her hair it keeps getting in our way." Dick says with a smirk as he continues to carry my hair.

"Totally!" An African American girl with her beautiful black hair in two braids says with a smile. She adjusts her black skirt and then her yellow tank top.

"Yeah come over here." The blonde says with a giant smile as she grabs my hand and leads me to a less crowded area.

When we get there Dick drops my hair and goes over to the fountain with Jason and Tim. "I'm Cassie!" The blond says happily and she runs back over to the fountain.

The other girl smiles at me, "And I'm Karen."

"Well it's very nice to meet you!" Cassie says happily as she runs back with a basket full of flowers. "Now relax and let us do our magic."

"What's your name?" Karen asks curiously.

"I'm Barbara." I say with a smile.

"And who's the cute guy over there?" Cassie asks with a giggle and then Karen elbows her.

"Cassie that's obviously her boyfriend I mean can't you see the way he looks at her." Karen says and I can feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Well girls I hate to disappoint you but he isn't my boyfriend." I say and then I frown, "Anyway his name is Richard." I say with a smile.

"Oh." They both say and then they start to braid my long hair. After a while I feel them put the flowers in.

"Can I ask you girls a question?"

"Of course Barbara." Karen says with a smile.

"Do you know where the nearest library is?" I ask curiously.

"Oh it's just a few streets down…we are finished by the way." Cassie says happily and I stand up. When I stand up it feels like a few pounds have been lifted off of me.

I look over my shoulder and notice all my hair in a big braid with beautiful flowers in it, "Oh thank you so much you both did an amazing job."

"No problem now go get him." Karen says with a wink and I blush.

I quickly rush over to Dick and he smiles, "Liking the hair Babs."

"Thanks Grayson." I say with a smirk and then I grab his hand and rush towards the area the girls told me the library was.

"Where are we going?" Dick asks curiously.

"It's a surprise." I say with a smile.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed me introducing Jason. Anyway next chapter will be from Dick's P.O.V. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. A Day on the Town Pt 2

**Here you guys go another chapter!**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything!**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Gotham, 10:02 AM**

"Here it is!" Barbara says in amazement and we are standing in front of the library. "I wonder if it's open." She says happily and then she pulls the door open.

I hear guards coming and I quickly push her inside, "Sorry guards were coming."

"It's alright." She says with a small smile and then she quickly turns and I notice how beautiful her braid looks. My gaze quickly goes out the door and I see Jason standing there with Tim on top of his head and Jason smirks at me. I just shake my head and then follow after Barbara. "Hello…is anyone here?" Babs calls out as she looks around the tiny old library. There are about 10 bookshelves filled with books.

"I guess no one is here." I say with a shrug.

"Oh Dick could we please stay for a while? I love books and I don't really have many at home." Babs asks as she bats her eyelashes and her jade orbs are sending me a pleading look.

A small smirk goes across my lips as I walk over to a bookshelf and pick one up, "Yeah I guess that's fine we have a lot of time to kill anyway."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She says happily and she runs over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I'm shocked at first but then I wrap my arms around her and smile. She let's go of me and then sprints over to one of the bookshelves. I just chuckle and open up the book I grabbed. The book I grab is called Aladdin. _Sounds interesting enough. _

Babs comes back and she is holding a book that says Beauty and the Beast on it. "I see you found a book." I say with a smile.

"Yeah." She says and then she looks around the library and we notice there are no chairs. "Oh well." She says with a shrug and then she gets onto the floor and lies down on her stomach as she opens the book up. She rolls on her side and points at me, "Come on Grayson you are going to be uncomfortable if you read standing up."

"I don't know." I say with a shrug.

"Oh come on." She says with a smile.

"Alright I guess." I say with a shrug and then I get down and lie next to her. Her attention quickly leaves me and she goes back to reading her book. After a while she closes it and smiles.

"I'm guessing you liked the book." I say with a smile as I turn and look at her.

She looks at me and smiles, "It was such an amazing book. I loved everything about it. I mean a girl risks her life for her father and ends up falling in love with a beast who she hated at first."

"Sounds like an interesting book." I say with a smile and then my attention goes to that cute bridge of freckles across her nose that I absolutely love. I move a little closer to her and then she gets up.

"I'm going to get a new book." She says as she walks back over to a bookshelf.

"Idiot." I mumble under my breath and then she quickly pulls a children's book off the shelf and runs over to me.

She lies down and then shoves the book in my face, "Dick look what I found!" She says happily.

"Well I can't really see it." I mumble and then she pulls the book away from my face. When I can finally make out what it is I can't help but smile.

"The Tales of Bruce Wayne." I say quietly as I take the book from her hands and run my finger over the cover. My heart starts to swell and I think back to all the boys in the orphanage and then Damian.

"You ok Dick?" Barbara asks in a concerned tone as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Um yeah Babs I'm fine…the book just brought back some really good memories that's all." I say with a small smile and then I open up to the first page.

"Dick?" Babs asks as she twists her head.

"Yes Babs."

"Could you read it to me?" She asks curiously.

My smile grows even bigger and I nod my head, "Of course I can read it to you." I say happily and my gaze goes back to the book. Suddenly Jason rams down the door and Babs and I quickly turn around. _I am so going to kill this horse. _He whinnies and points his head towards the window and there are guards walking by. _Ok maybe I won't kill him. _

I grab Barbara's hand, "Come on lets go." I say quietly and she nods her head. We quickly make our way to the exit and lean against the wall until the cops go by. The second they do we walk back out onto the street and start to make our way towards the main area. Half way there we notice a small Latino boy with a blue back pack and another boy with whacky brown hair. They are at a stand and they are selling cupcakes.

"Look Dick." Babs says happily as she points to the two boys.

"You want a cupcake?" I ask curiously and she nods her head, "Ok we'll get cupcakes then." I say with a smile and we walk over to the boys.

"Are these for sale?" Barbara asks with a smile.

"Yes they are. I'm Bart and this is Jamie." The crazy haired boy says with a smile. His gaze goes to me, "So let me guess you are buying a cupcake for your girl." He says and my gaze goes to my hand and I notice Babs and I are still holding hands. She notices at the same time and we quickly let go of each others hands.

"Oh she's…" I say and then I get quiet.

"I'm not…" She says and she gets quiet to.

"Whatever you say ese." Jamie says and then he hands a cupcake to Babs and then one to me.

I pull out some money and hand it to Bart, "Thanks." I say with a smile.

"Can I just say you guys are adorable?" Babs says as she looks at Jamie and Bart.

"Well thank you miss." Jamie says and Bart smirks.

"Come on Babs lets get going." I say with a smile and as we start to walk down the street Jason walks on the side of me and nudges me towards Barbara. I bump her and she looks at me and she has frosting on the side of her mouth. "Sorry." I say and then I chuckle.

"What?" She asks as she puts her hand on her hip.

"You have frosting." I say and then I lift my hand up and wipe the frosting away with my thumb. "There we go that's better." I say with a smile.

"Thanks." Babs says and she quickly looks away from me and I can tell she's giggling.

My attention goes back to Tim and Jason. Tim is just smirking at me and Jason wiggles his eyebrows. My gaze goes back to Tim and he does this hand signal with his feet saying he's watching me. I just smirk and shake my head and start to eat my cupcake. Just when I'm about finished we reach the main square and Babs looks at me with a smirk.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Let me return the favor." She says with a smile and she lifts her hand up to my cheek and gently rubs the frosting off of the corner of my mouth. Her touch sends chills through my body and even after the frosting is gone she keeps her hand there. "Oh look the main square!" Babs says happily as she pulls her hand away from my cheek and a sudden chill fills my body. She starts to quickly rush towards the middle. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um yeah." I say and then I shake my head and quickly rush after her with Jason and Tim following behind me.

**Well I hope you enjoyed day 2 guys! I might make another day or I'll just do the boat scene in the next chapter…um anyway please I beg of you review! Um ok thanks guys mwah! :***


	10. A Day on the Town Pt 3

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**The Main Square, 2:26 PM**

I quickly run towards the middle of the square. My heart starts to beat faster and faster knowing that seeing the lanterns is only a few hours away. I examine the area around me and I notice a picture made of beautiful tile on a wall. It is of the king and queen and they are holding a little girl with long blonde hair and jade eyes. The king and queen have a familiar look but I don't know why. Suddenly someone grabs my hand I turn to expect Dick standing there but instead it is some stranger. "Let go of me please." I say in a calm tone.

Suddenly before the person can say anything I see Dick put his hand on the man's shoulder, "You heard her." He says in a low tone.

"Oh I'm sorry." The man says quickly but he doesn't let go of my hand.

"I said let go." Dick says and he grabs the guy by the shoulders and rips him away from me. Dick punches him in the face and the man falls into a cart and Dick and I share a scared look. Dick grabs my hand and we quickly rush away from the main square.

"Dick the guards are going to find us." I say in a worried tone as we continue to run.

"Don't worry Babs I promise they won't." Dick says in a serious tone and he gives my hand a small assuring squeeze and I smile. Suddenly we are both grabbed and pulled into a small house. Right as Dick and I turn around Dick smiles and gives the red headed man who just saved us a hug. "Well Roy long time no see." Dick says with a smirk.

"Tell me about it Grayson. I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." The man apparently named Roy says with a smile.

"Where are the girls?" Dick asks curiously.

"Oh they are in the other room I'll go get them." Roy says with a smile and then he looks at me, "You must be Barbara." He says and he sticks his hand out. "Dick has told me about you."

"Oh has he." I say with a smile as I shake Roy's hand, "I hope it's not anything bad." I say and then he just chuckles. I see Dick send him a glare and then Roy lets go of my hand and clears his throat, "Um you two can make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back.

"Thank you Roy." I say with a smile.

Dick and I both sit down at the small hand made wooden table. "Nice place they have." Dick says with a small smile. Suddenly a beautiful woman with black hair comes out and she is holding and adorable red haired little girl who looks to be about one. "There's my little girl." Dick says with a smile as he stands up and walks over to the woman and the baby. He takes the baby from the woman's hands and slowly starts to rock her.

"Nice to see you to Richard." The woman says and then she notices me and smiles, "Hello I'm Jade." She says as she walks towards me and sticks her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Jade I'm Barbara." I say with a smile and my gazed goes back to playing with the baby and a warm feeling flows through my chest. After all this is a side of Dick that I have never seen before so I wanted to enjoy it.

"So are you Grayson's new squeeze?" She asks curiously as she nudges my arm with her elbow.

"Oh no we are just friends. We have a contract." I say and then she nods her head.

"Well it must be some sweet deal for Grayson to actually agree with it." She says and then she lets out a sigh.

Dick starts to walk over to us and he lifts up the baby's hand and has her wave at me, "Say hello to Babs Lian." Dick says with a smile and Lian just giggles and smiles at me.

"Why don't you let Barbara hold her Richard?" Jade says with a smile.

"Oh you don't have to do that." I say as I put my hands up a little bit.

"No I insist." Jade says as she takes Lian from Dick and hands her to me. I carefully hold her close to me and smile. Lian lifts her hand up and grabs a loose strand of hair and starts to play with it happily. I let out a small laugh which causes Lian to laugh. I start to bounce her up and down a little bit. "You are a natural at this." Jade says with a small smile as she strokes the top of Lian's head.

"You think?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah." She says and then my gaze goes to Dick and Roy and they are looking in my direction. "So what's the deal?" Jade asks curiously.

"Oh well you see I've always wanted to see the floating lanterns up close so I made a deal with Dick to take me to see them." I say with a shrug.

"What was his payment?" She asks curiously as I hand Lian over to her.

"Well you see he kinda snuck into my tower with a tiara and I knocked him out and said I'd give him it back if he brought me to see the lanterns." I say with a shrug.

Jade turns her head to Roy and Dick, "I really like this girl. I mean she apparently knocked _you_ out which is saying something." She says with a smirk and then she walks into the other room.

I walk over to the boys and sit down across from them, "Have you heard from the others. I figured for sure Artemis would have checked in?" Dick asks as he crosses his arms.

"Dick…they were arrested last night." Roy says and I see Dick's face pale.

"Seriously?" He asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah but don't worry I'm sure they have an escape plan." Roy says with a shrug, "I mean they always have before."

"I don't know Roy." Dick says and then he rubs the back of his neck.

"Trust me Dick they are fine." Roy says as he puts his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"You're right." Dick says and then he runs a hand through his gorgeous ebony locks.

"So why are you so fascinated with the lanterns Barbara?" Jade asks curiously as she walks out of the other room. She walks over and sits down on Roy's lap.

"Well you see it's my birthday today and I've always wanted to see them." I say with a small smile.

"Happy birthday then!" Roy says with a smile. "I feel rude Boy Wonder over here didn't tell us it was your birthday."

"Wait Boy Wonder?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh you haven't heard anyone call him Boy Wonder?" Roy asks with a smirk. "Well you see that's our nickname for Dick." He says with a chuckle, "Dick used to be the only one of us who didn't get caught. He was always the fastest and could make any escape root when running. I guess that's what happens when you are an acrobat." Roy says and Dick nods his head.

Dick gets up quickly and starts to walk towards me, "I think that is enough information for one night Roy don't you?"

"Oh come on Dick." Roy says with a pout.

"Nah we better get going." Dick says and he walks by me. I quickly get up and follow his lead.

"Thank you so much for being polite. I hope you two have a very nice evening." I say as my attention leaves Dick and goes to Jade and Roy.

"You to." Jade says with a smirk and then I follow Dick out of the house.

"Are you really upset that they told me your old nickname _Boy Wonder_?" I ask with a devious smirk.

"No I'm just…I don't know." He says with a shrug, "Anyway let's go grab a quick bite to eat." Suddenly Jason and Tim come out of no where and Jason whinnies happily as Tim hops off of Jason and onto my shoulder. Tim rubs against my neck and I pet Jason's beautiful ebony mane.

"Did you miss us?" I ask with a smirk and they nod their heads. "Well don't worry we won't be gone forever just remember that."

**Boat, 5:02 PM**

"Dick what are we doing?" I ask curiously as Dick leads me to a small boat. He lowers me into it and I make sure I don't drop the satchel that is tied around my leg. After Dick helps me and makes sure I'm alright he comes in next. He unties it and then pulls out two oars and starts to row.

"Well this is the biggest day of your life right? I figured you would want to get a good seat so you could remember it." He says with a smile as Tim hops off of his shoulder and goes behind Dick.

"Thanks Dick." I say with a smile as he continues to row.

"No problem Barbara." He says with a smile. After a little while we get to the middle of the lake and I smile and look towards the castle. "Oh Barbara I forgot to give you this." Dick says with a smile and he hands me a piece of purple cloth and it has a picture of the sun on it.

"Thank you Dick." I say with a smile.

"No problem." He says with a smile and then my gaze goes back to the castle. A small sigh passes my lips and I frown. "You ok Babs?" Dick asks in a worried tone.

I nod my head, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just…"

"Just what?" He asks curiously.

"I'm just scared…and worried." I say softly.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because what happens after I see the lanterns…Dick I've been dreaming of this for 18 years. My whole life I've been looking out my window and watching them…what do I do now that I've accomplished my new dream?" I ask curiously as I turn my head and look at him.

He rubs the back of his neck, "You know Babs that's the great thing about dreams…once you accomplish it you get to have a new dream." He says with a smile and I smile to. Dick takes out a bunch of flowers, "Here this can help us pass the time." Dick says with a smile and I start to take some flowers from his hand and gently place them on top of the water surrounding the boat.

"Do you honestly think the others will get out?" I ask quietly as I grab another flower from Dick's hands.

"Yeah I'm sure they will be fine." He says with a small sigh and he just looks into the water where I'm placing the flowers. Just as I place a flower into the water I see a small yellow light move across the water. My head whips up to the sky and I see the first lantern in the sky. I stand up and run over towards the end of the boat and hold on tightly to the tall part that's sticking up at the end.

"It's so beautiful." I say out loud and then I notice thousands of other lanterns get lifted up into the air. My heart starts to flutter and a giant smile grows across my lips. _It's finally happening! My dream is coming true! _My gaze just stays on the lanterns and it doesn't even seem like its real but I know I'm supposed to be here. _What is my new dream? _I think to myself and then all of the adventures Dick and I have gone on together flash through my mind. _Everything is clear…Dick is my new dream…he seems like he cares about me and I know I can trust him. _"Dick." I say and when I turn around he is holding two paper lanterns. I quickly sit down and smile.

"Happy Birthday Babs." He says with a smile.

"Listen Dick I have to give you something." I say and I quickly untie the satchel and lift it up. "You see I was going to give you this sooner but I was afraid…but now I'm not really worried about it, you know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to." Dick says with a smile and he puts his hand on the satchel and puts it on the ground. A small smile forms across my lips and he hands me my lantern. At the same time we lift ours up into the air and the circle each other as the fly into the sky. I quickly look to my left and notice one of the lanterns is going to hit the water, "Dick look!" I say as I lean over and lift it back up before it has a chance to graze the cool water.

My gaze goes back to Dick and he is smiling. He leans over and grabs my hands and gives them a squeeze. His calloused fingers graze my skin and it sends goosebumps shooting up my arms. We both lean closer to each other, "Thank you so much Dick." I say with a smile.

"No problem Babs." Dick says with a smile and he leans even closer. I quickly catch a glimpse of Tim covering his face and turning a deep shade of red.

"I've got to tell you something Dick." I say in a serious tone and I move closer to him. There is only a small gap between us.

"So do I Babs." He says and he lets go of my hand and puts his hand behind my head and pulls me a little closer. My heart starts to beat so fast it feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. I close my eyes and start to pucker my lips just a bit._ I've wanted to kiss him for so long. _After a few seconds of not having contact with Dick I open my eyes and see him looking off into the distance.

"Dick is everything ok?" I ask in a worried tone as I lift my hand up to his cheek and gently run my finger over his cheek.

"Yeah everything's fine…I just have to take care of something first ok." Dick says and his gaze goes to the satchel.

"That's fine." I say with a small smile and he rows over to the other side of the lake.

"I'll be right back I promise." Dick says and I nod my head as I get out of the boat.

"Ok just get back here quickly or I'll have to kick your butt." I say in a serious tone and he just chuckles and then walks off towards the fog. The fog seems as if it consumes him as he finally gets out of view. Tim runs up my arm and rubs against my neck, "Don't worry Tim everything will be fine…he's coming back I just know it." After a few minutes I finally see a black figure walk through the fog, "I thought you took the crown and left me here to fend for myself."

"He did." The voice says in a dark and threatening tone and the figure splits up into two people.

"Liar!" I hiss.

"Look for yourself girl." The blonde growls.

"Dick!" I call out as I notice a boat and Dick is driving it, "Dick come back!" I scream but he doesn't even pay attention. My gaze goes back to the two men and I growl, "Come near me and I'll kill you."

"Look Barry kitty has claws." The brunette says as he takes a step closer to me.

"How much do you think someone would pay to stay young forever Hal?" The blonde asks as his gaze goes to the brunette.

"What?" I sputter out.

"That was Grayson's deal little lady the girl with the magic hair for the crown." The blonde says as he touches my hair. Suddenly the brunette pulls out a giant burlap bag.

"No!" I scream and I sprint towards the eerie fog. I see a log and hop over it but my braid gets hooked. I start to pull on it, "No no no not now!"

Suddenly I hear two loud thuds, "Barbara?"

"Father!" I call out and I finally get my braid unhooked. I run towards where I came from and see the two men unconscious on the ground. I sprint towards him with my arms open and pull him into a hug, "Father I'm so sorry." I say as I hide my face. Tears swell up in my eyes and I sniffle.

"I'm sorry Barbara." He says quietly.

"How did you find me?" I ask as I let go of him.

"I followed you into town and when I saw you come here and these heathens try to attack you I flipped." He says and I take a few steps back and look towards the lake. I see Dick floating away and my heart shatters and a cold feeling washes over my body but that doesn't stop the hot tears run down my cheeks. Tim rubs his head against my neck as the tears continue to fall. I spin on my heels and father is standing there with his arms open. I run towards him and wrap my arms around him again, "Come on Barbara let's get you home." He says quietly and I nod my head as father wipes my tears away.

**Well there you have it guys! Next will be from Dick's P.O.V. and don't worry we are going to see the old gang in the next chapter seeing as how its coming towards the end of the story and there are like 2 or 3 chapters left. Don't forget to review :3**


	11. Breakout

**Dick's P.O.V.**

**Boat, 5:17 PM**

We finally get out to the middle of the lake and Babs's attention goes to the castle with a small smile. A small smirk grows across my lips at how happy she looks. "Oh Barbara I forgot to give you this." I say with a smile as I pull out the purple cloth I got her earlier. _I figured she'd want a souvenir. I know Wally loves to collect souvenirs. _

"Thank you Dick." She says with a smile.

"No problem." I say with a smile and she looks back out to the castle. Suddenly she lets out a small sigh and my smirk fades, "You ok Babs?" I ask in a worried tone.

She nods her head, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just…"

"Just what?" I ask curiously and I go to touch her hand but I pull my hand back.

"I'm just scared…and worried." She says softly and her frown is still there which upsets me.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because what happens after I see the lanterns…Dick I've been dreaming of this for 18 years. My whole life I've been looking out my window and watching them…what do I do now that I've accomplished my new dream?" She asks curiously and she turns her head and looks at me. Her beautiful jade eyes are screaming for me to give her an answer.

My hand goes to the back of my neck and I start to rub, "You know Babs that's the great thing about dreams…once you accomplish it you get to have a new dream." I say with a small smile and then she smiles which sends a wave of happiness through me. Next I take my other hand and hold it out to reveal the flowers I picked later for her to play with while we wait for the lanterns, "Here this can help us pass the time." I say with a smile and she reaches her hand out and grabs some of the flowers from my hand. Her soft fingertips gently brush my skin as she picks the flowers up and it sends a rush up my arm and through my body. She moves her hand away and the feeling fades. I just smirk as she starts to put the flowers into the water and move them around.

"Do you honestly think the others will get out?" She asks me quietly and she grabs another flower from my hand.

"Yeah I'm sure they will be fine." I say with a small sight and then I just look into the water. Suddenly Babs stops looking at the flowers and her head shoots up to the sky. _Show time._ A small smile forms across my lips and she stands up and runs over to the end of the boat and holds onto it. The boat rocks a little bit and I fall back but I don't care because she's happy.

"It's so beautiful." Babs says and my gaze goes to all the lanterns floating in the air. My gaze goes back to Babs and she probably doesn't even realize it but she is shaking a little bit.

"That is it." I say quietly. I pull out the two paper lanterns I got for Babs and I to lift up into the air.

"Dick." Babs says and she turns around. She smiles and quickly sits back down across from me.

"Happy Birthday Babs." I say with a smile and my attention goes to her freckles again.

"Listen Dick I have to give you something." Babs says and she lifts my satchel up but I don't even care because I'm with her. "You see I was going to give you this sooner but I was afraid…but now I'm not really worried about it, you know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to." I say as I put my hand on the satchel and put it on the floor. Babs smiles slightly and I hand her a lantern. At the same time we lift ours up into the air and the circle each other as the fly into the sky. Babs quickly looks to the left and is extremely happy. _Wally was right. I want to let Babs in. I truly love her and I am willing to give up my life of crime to be with her. She is amazing._ "Dick look!" She says as she leans over and lifts a lantern but before it has a chance to make contact with the water.

I just smile and she looks back at me. I lean over to her and grab her hands and give them a gentle and caring squeeze. _Now is when I should tell her I care about her._ We both lean closer to each other., "Thank you so much Dick." She says with a giant smile.

"No problem Babs." I say with a smile and I lean closer to her.

"I've got to tell you something Dick." She says in a serious tone and she moves even closer to me. My heart starts to beat even faster and I can smell all the flowers that are in her hair as a small breeze blows past us.

"So do I Babs." I say and I lift my hand up and put it behind her neck and mover her so close our lips are practically touching. My heart beat starts to increase and Babs closes her eyes. Just as I'm about to break that gap that I've been dying to break I notice Hal and Barry standing on the other side of the lake holding a lantern. _I have to give them this thing now before they decide to come after Babs and I later on. I don't even want it anymore. _

"Dick is everything ok?" Babs asks in a worried tone and I notice her eyes are open. She lifts her hand up and starts to rub my cheek gently.

"Yeah everything's fine…I just have to take care of something first ok." I say and I quickly look at the satchel.

"That's fine." She says with a small smile and then I start to row to the other side of the lake.

"I'll be right back I promise." I say and she nods her head. _I promise._

"Ok just get back here quickly or I'll have to kick your butt." She says in a serious tone and I chuckle because I know she is telling the truth. I look away from her and start to make my way through the thick and eerie fog surrounding the area. When I finally get through the fog I notice Hal sitting on a log sharpening a piece of wood with his knife.

"Oh my God guys I'm so happy I found you. I mean I've been looking for you guys ever since we got separated." I say in an enthusiastic tone.

"Sure you have Grayson." Barry says from behind me and I jump a little bit.

"I see you are picking up on the stealth thing." I mumble under my breath.

Barry just chuckles and I throw the crown to the ground, "Well guys I just wanted to give you the crown back. See I don't really want it anymore and I figured we could just part ways and you can have the crown. Anyway it was nice doing business with you." I say and I start to walk away from them but Barry blocks me. "What the hell guys? I gave you the stupid crown back."

"You are holding out on us again Grayson." Hal says and I quickly spin on my heels and glare at him.

"What are you talking about?" I snap and Hal throws the stick in the ground.

"We want her." He growls and he stand in front of me.

"Who?" I ask. _Playing dumb will help me get out of here with Babs. _

"The girl with the magic hair." Barry says from behind me. _What? _

"You can't have her!" I snap and I punch Hal in the face. Barry covers my mouth and I wrap my arms around his neck and flip him over my shoulder, "You bastards are not going to hurt her." I growl as I sprint back towards Babs. _I have to protect her. _Suddenly I'm smacked over the back of the head with something hard and hit the ground. "Babs." I mumble quietly as my vision starts to blur and finally everything goes back.

**The Kingdom, 5:55 PM**

There is a thump noise and my eyes slowly open, "Barbara?" I mumble. I got to move but I'm constrained with ropes and the crown is in my hands. "No no no no!" I his under my breath.

"Get him!" One cop screams as four of them charge at me.

"Dammit." I mumble under my breath as they start to untie me. "You don't understand she's in trouble!" I scream as I try to fight them off. "Barbara!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "Let me go she's in danger!" I head butt one of them but the others quickly attack me, "If anything happens to her I'm coming after all of you!" I snap.

They drag me to the jail and when we walk in I see Officer Wilson smirking at me "Looks like we finally got you Grayson." He says with a chuckle.

I just glare at him and the guards start to lead me down the hall. "Dead man walking!" One person in a cell screams.

They throw me in my cell and I start to pace around. _How did they find out about her? This is all my fault. _"Dick where is Barbara?"

I look across the hall and Wally and the others are standing up. I rest my head against the bars and frown, "Oh Grayson what happened?" Artemis asks sadly.

"She didn't turn you in did she?" Zatanna asks curiously.

"I was set up." I growl.

"Wait what?" Megan asks curiously. I look up at them and I feel tears building up in my eyes.

"The two guys I worked with on stealing the crown knocked me out and took Barbara." I say and then I lightly hit my head against the bars.

"Oh my God." Connor says quietly.

"She probably hates me. They probably told her I took the crown and left." I snarl.

"My friend I'm sure she wouldn't believe that." Kaldur says quietly.

"Why wouldn't she? They probably showed her me in the boat leaving because the jerks knocked me out and tied me to it." I mumble and I get away from the bars. I punch the wall and a throbbing pain shoots up my arm but it doesn't numb the pain in my heart.

"Grayson hurting yourself isn't going to hurt the pain." Zatanna says in a serious tone. "You two obviously care about each other." She says with a small smile.

"Stop talking!" Wilson snaps as he slams their cell and he looks at me. The other two guards smirk when the look at me. "Come on Grayson it's time to go."

"Go where?" I ask and then my eyes widen and I rub my neck, "Oh." I say quietly.

"Doesn't he deserve a trial?!" Wally snaps.

"Shut up." Wilson growls and then the two guards grab me and hand cuff me. They lead me out of the room and Wilson walks in front of us.

As we start to walk down the hallway I see Hal and Barry sitting in a cell. My blood boils with rage and I slam the two guards which causes them to fall on the ground. I quickly jump up and over my arms so my arms are now in front. I grab Barry but the neck and slam him against the bars, "Tell me how you knew about her now!" I growl.

"I-it wasn't us it was the old dude!" He says in a panicked tone.

"Old dude," I say quietly and then the guards start to pull me away, "No she's in trouble!" I scream. _Her father has been behind it this whole time. _I try to fight them off but it is no use. We start to walk down the hall and I notice the noose hanging outside. "No!"

When we get to the middle area the doors around us close and Wilson growls, "What the?" He mumbles under his breath and he slams on the door.

"What's the password?" One of the guys from the pub asks and I smirk.

"Open this door!" Wilson screams.

"Nope!"

"Now!"

"Dude not even close!" He says and suddenly I see Jack and he grabs one guy from the ceiling and then the door to my right opens and Croc grabs the man.

"What?" Wilson says as he turns around and then Jack hops down and smack across the face with a frying pan.

"Frying pans who knew right?" I say with a smirk.

Croc grabs my arm and starts to lead me down the hallway. Three cops run towards me and Harley comes out of no where and smirks at them. They stop dead in their tracks and Harley blows them a kiss and suddenly another giant guy from the pub, think they might have said his name was Bane, runs towards them and rams them against the wall. We get to the main area and I see Jack standing there. He lifts me up and puts me on the side of him as the guards chase us. "Ok Grayson listen carefully. Head down."

"Ok head down." I say as I tuck my head down.

"Arms in." Jack says and I nod my head.

"Arms in."

"Ok buddy knees apart."

"Wait knees apart why on earth do I need my knees apart."

"You'll see." Jack says with a smirk and then I'm launched into the air and I land on something hard. When I open my eyes Jason is looking at me with a smirk.

"Jason you got them?" I ask with a small smile. Jason nods his head, "Thank you." I say with a smile and Jason raises an eyebrow, "No honestly I mean it I mean you are helping me get the girl I love…you know we might have been wrong about each other this whole time." Jason gives me a look. "Ok you're right we should go." I say and he sprints towards the end of the jail why the guards chase us. "Max what are you doing!"

He jumps over the edge and we land on a roof and he jumps on the ground and races over the bridge, "Ok Jason lets see how fast you can get me to Babs."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter is going to be the last chapter. **


	12. Happily Ever After

**Ok guys here we are the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Babs's P.O.V.**

**Tower, 6:26 PM**

Father finishes taking the flowers out of my hair. He pats my shoulder and stands up, "There we go Barbara we can pretend this didn't happen. You can just forget about everything." He says as he walks over towards the door.

"But I don't want to forget father." I say quietly.

He leans against the doorframe, "You don't mean that." He says and then he sighs, "Think about it Barbara why would you want to remember being betrayed and having your heart broken."

"I guess you have a point father." I say and then I think about Dick. A lone tear rolls down my cheek and father walks over to me.

He gives me a kiss on the top of the head, "Do not worry Barbara you will feel better." He walks towards the door again, "Now I'm going to go make dinner."

"Ok father."

"Wash up and come down when you are ready."

"I will be down in a little bit." I say and he nods his head and leaves. I lean back on my bed and cling onto the piece of fabric Dick got me. "Some souvenir." I mumble under my breath. "I can't believe he left me." I say quietly and another tear rolls down my cheek.

I lift up the cloth and look at the yellow sun that's sewed into the fabric. I run my finger over the delicate stitching and sigh. I put the cloth down on my stomach and look up at my paintings. One catches my attention and it's of these birds flying around each other, "That kinda looks like…no." I say quietly and I lift the cloth back up. I quickly get out of bed and notice some of my other paintings have the same design like the sun pattern on the cloth.

Suddenly it feels like there is a lump in my chest and I see a beautiful red haired woman and a big red haired man with a thick mustache. Next the picture of the king and queen I saw earlier today pops into my head. "Oh my God." I say quietly as I stumble backwards and slam into my vanity table. "I-I'm the lost princess."

"Barbara are you ok?" I hear father yell from downstairs.

"Oh my God." I say quietly and I lift my hand up to my mouth.

I hear father walking up the stairs and I walk out of my room, "Barbara you didn't answer me are you alright?"

"I'm the lost princess." I say quietly.

"What? You always talk so soft I can never hear you." He says as he crosses his arms.

"I AM THE LOST PRINCESS!" I say in a loud tone. His eyes widen, "Was I loud enough that time."

"You foolish child where would you get a crazy idea like that?" He asks and I cross my arms.

"It is not a crazy idea! You have just been using me for my powers!" I say in an annoyed tone as I push him and walk past him.

"I have done everything for you Barbara." He growls.

"You made me think everyone in the world wanted me for my hair. You said you were protecting me father. If I can even call you that!" I snap as I throw my hands in the air.

"Barbara stop this." He says in a serious tone as he lifts his hand up and goes to touch my hair.

I quickly grab his wrist, "You are never going to use my hair again. The only one I should have been protected from was you." I growl and I shove him back. He backs up into the mirror and it falls on the ground and shatters everywhere.

I walk past him, "Fine Barbara if you want me to be the bad guy I can be the bad guy." He growls and he grabs my arm and jerks me towards him.

"Let go of me!" I yell.

"No." He says in a serious tone, "You only got your powers because those stupid cops took my flower. They gave it to your sick mother and a side affect of using it was getting a little girl with blonde hair." He said in a deadly tone and his eyes were no longer the loving eyes that I grew up knowing. Now they were much darker and even clouded. I try to jerk my arm free but it is no use. "You are staying with me forever. You are mine." Before I can react he throws me to the ground and ties a chain around my hands and I start to freak out.

"You can't do this to me!" I scream.

"Watch me." He growls and then he gags my mouth. I try to run but the chain ends and I go flying back.

"Barbara let down your hair!" I hear Dick yell from outside of the tower and my eyes widen in horror. Father's smirks and an evil look forms in his eyes. He throws my hair over the hook and then walks over to the corner of the room and grabs his dagger.

"No!" I try to scream but it only comes out as a muffled noise.

Dick hops in the window, "Oh thank God Babs I never thought I'd see you again." He says and when he looks at me he has a shocked expression on his face and I try to warn him but it's no use and father stabs him. Tears start to well in my eyes as Dick winces in pain and grabs his side. He falls on the ground and father starts to walk towards me.

"Look what you did Barbara. Now he's going to die and it is your entire fault." He walks over to me and unties the chain from the wall. I start to fight and try to make my way over to Dick. "Barbara knock it off we are leaving!" He screams.

I get the gag out of my mouth, "I will never stop not for one minute of the rest of my life with you. I will fight you because you are a monster. But if you let me save him I'll go with you…please after everything we have been through just let me save him. We will be together forever just like you wanted."

"Barbara no." Dick says as he tries to crawl towards me. My gaze goes over to Tim and he is frowning.

My gaze goes back to father, "I promise." I say quietly.

"Fine." Father says and he walks over and walks over to Dick. He chains him to the pole and then starts to walk away, "That's incase you have any ideas about following us you stupid boy." He hisses.

Father lets me go and I sprint over towards Dick. "Oh my God Dick." I say and I stroke the side of his face.

"Barbara." He says quietly as he lifts my hand up.

"Please Dick you have to save your breath." I say and my gaze goes to his vest and it is saturated in crimson blood. The wound is bad and I grab my hair and go to put it on his wound.

"Barbara." He says quietly, "I'm not going to let you do this."

"Yes you are." I say in a serious tone. "I'm going to save you."

"You know it's supposed to be the other way around." He says with a small chuckle.

I smile slightly, "Looks like the gender rolls are switched."

"Barbara honestly I can't let you do this." He says and I put my hair on his wound.

"Dick you have to trust me." I say in a serious tone.

"I can't let you do this because you will die." He says and my eyes start to sting with tears.

"But if I don't do this you'll die…and I can't let that happen." I say in a serious tone. "I would never be able to live knowing that you're dead."

"Barbara wait." Dick says and he tries to lean closer to me. _This will be my first and last kiss with him. _I lean closer to him and close my eyes. He puts one hand behind my neck and suddenly he moves quickly and when I open my eyes he falls to the ground and my hair falls starts to change to a beautiful shade of auburn.

"What have you done!" Father screams as he starts to grab the hair. He starts to walk backwards and Tim grabs the loose hair and pulls in front of the window and father trips over it and falls out the window.

My gaze goes back to Dick and he is pale and cold, "Grayson. Grayson talk to me." I say in a panicked tone as I start to shake him. Next I put his hand in my hair and start to hum my song but it doesn't work. "Dammit work." I say in an annoyed tone and now a few tears escape from my eyes.

Dick lifts his hand up and strokes my cheek, "Barbara stop."

"No no no." I say sadly and I hum again. "You aren't going to die on me Grayson." Dick strokes my cheek again, "I need you Grayson please don't leave me."

"Babs…you were my new dream." Dick says quietly and my heart feels like someone just ripped it out of my chest.

"And you were mine." I say quietly and I stroke his ebony locks out of his face. His hand limply falls away from my face. "Dick no!" I scream, "Please don't leave me!" I pull him closer to me and his face is right near mine, "How could I have lost you so easily." I whisper quietly and then I start to hum my song again. I feel my hot trail of tears roll down my cheeks. One of the tears goes to my nose and falls off. I close my eyes and there is a lump in my throat. Suddenly I feel wind and when I open my eyes there is a flash of light where Dick's cut is and then the light gets smaller.

My gaze goes to Dick's face and he starts to get color back. "Barbara?"

"Dick!" I say happily.

He opens his eyes and smirks, "Have I ever told you that I have a thing for red heads." He says with a smirk.

I grab him by his vest and pull him into a kiss that I've been waiting to get. He lifts his hand up and starts to play with my hair as our kiss deepens. We pull apart just a little bit, "I love you Grayson."

"And I love you Barbara." He whispers on my lips, "Come on lets get you home." I nod my head and we get up.

I punch his shoulder playfully, "Try to pull a stunt like that again Grayson and I'll kill you myself."

"Keep telling yourself that Babs." He says with a smirk as he kisses my cheek.

**The Castle, 7:30 PM**

Dick and I look out towards the sunset, "What if they don't believe that I'm their daughter?" I whisper quietly. Dick gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Babs you are their daughter they are going to know." Dick says and he gives me a quick peck on the forehead.

Suddenly my parents come running through the door and Dick and I turn around. My mom slowly walks towards me and I slowly walk towards her. She smiles and has tears welling her eyes and I do to. "My baby." She says as she touches my cheek and she pulls me into a tight hug, "I'm never going to lose you again."

Daddy walks over and he has a tear rolling down his cheek, "Hi daddy." I say quietly.

"My little Barb." He says quietly and then he goes on the side of me and joins in on the hug. We fall to the ground and we are on our knees and we just hug each other. Mom sticks her hand out to Dick and he goes to shake it but she pulls him into our hug. _Now this is what I call a happily ever after. _

**Well there you guys go. I'll have you know I was crying while writing this chapter. Anyway please review and I love everyone who followed, faved, and commented on this story :3 Don't forget to tell me what you thought and you can even tell me what your favorite part was. **

**Please please please! I really want 50 reviews on this story and I'm seven off…please comment I beg of you!**


End file.
